Ogygia Is My Home
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: Set in an AU in the middle of The House of Hades. Leo stays on Ogygia with Calypso. Years pass. They fall in love and have a child. Eventually all their friends move to Ogygia and plan to stay there for a long time. Ten or so years later, a problem arises. An old friend comes to visit and all is definitely not well. What happens? Rated M for Lemons and Extreme Violence.
1. Chapter I

Ogygia Is My Home

Chapter I

She grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss, which effectively shut me up. For all the joking and flirting I have ever done in my life, I had never kissed a girl before. Never! Not in all my life! Well, sisterly pecks on the cheek from Piper, but those don't count. I was expierencing a full-contact kiss. I had gears and wires in my brain, they would've short-circuited. Her lips, well, I can't say her lips were 'good'. They were fantastic! They tasted really sweet, they were soft and tender. Calypso finally pushed me away, as if she had just kissed a skunk. "That didn't happen." she replied. "Okay." I responded, my voice sounding higher than usual.

"Get out of here." Calypso said. "Okay." I said. She turned, wiped her eyes furiously, and stormed up the beach, the wind tousling her hair. I wanted to call out to her, but the sail caught the full force of the wind and the raft cleared the beach. I watched as the island got farther away. My lips tingled from her kiss and it was clear I wanted more. I had no idea what to do. _Stay here, jump,_ I thought. _Stay here, jump. Stay here, jump. Ah, screw it._ "Sorry Calypso," I said, bending my knees. "This never happened either." With that, I jumped off the raft and dived into the water.

The water was colder than I had expected. But then again, it wasn't like the frigid waters of the North Atlantic Ocean, of which I'd heard that it was cold. It wasn't that cold either, it was just a bit chilly. Similiar to when you jump into a pool for the first time in a long time. I focused on Ogygia, which was starting to become a tiny speck, consumed by mist. I swam as fast as I could, for the mist. I started to feel weak, after a few minutes of swimming against the currents of the ocean. I felt like I wasn't going to make it. "I can't swim for much longer." I groaned. Then, to my surprise, the mist cleared a little bit and I saw a dark island on the horizon.

I continued to swim against the current's astonishing strength. I was starting to get really tired and I was pretty sure I would pass out soon. Then to my luck, my feet started to barely touch sand. I continued to swim and eventually fell on the damp sand after reaching the island. I laid there for a while, listening a sound that sounded like a girl crying. Calypso. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to risk going into her cave, causing her to get mad at me for both trespassing and not leaving. Or, I could stay out here for the night. I slowly got up and walked to the cave entrance. I poked my head into the cave and saw that it was a little bigger than it looked.

There was a kitchen, a living room with makeshift "couches" and curtains that seperated the cave from other rooms. The only source of light, were glowing crystals, mounted all over the ceiling. I followed the sound of Calypso's bawling, which led me to a curtain, that I assumed would take me into her chambers or bedroom. Then again, I shouldn't assume, as it will make an ass out of you and me. I slowly ducked through the curtain and saw Calypso, lying on her bed, just crying her eyes out. _Is she crying over me?_ I'll probably regret this. I slowly approached her and stood there for a few minutes, without her noticing me. I slowly, cautiously touched her shoulder. "It's ok Calypso," I said. "You can stop crying. I'm here." _I'm here? You idiot! As if that will cheer her up!_

She stopped sobbing and after a few seconds, looked up at me. "Leo?" she choked out, in an angry tone. _Called it._ "What are you doing here?" she screamed at me. "You're not supposed to be here! You should have left!" I just stared at her calmly. "Calypso," I said, in a calm tone. "I couldn't just leave you here by yourself. It pisses me off that the Gods of Olympus have left you here for over a millenia. Like it or not, I'm staying here." She looked at me sadly. "Are you five years old?" she asked. "I already told you. This island is my prison. Men come and go, it's a curse." I was angry. "Fuck your curse!" I yelled. "Do you honestly think I will follow those rules?!"

She stared at me. "You need to leave," she said. "As much as I want to keep you here, I have to send you away." I glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere," I said. "Deal with it." She got up and backhanded me across the face. "You can't be here!" she screamed. "You already left! There's no coming back! It's the rules!" I was a little angry myself now, but I tried to keep my cool. "Look," I said, in a stern tone. "Rules are rules. And rules were made to be broken. That's a part of my code." She stared at me, looking like she would burst into tears any minute now. "Don't you get it?" she asked, in a more gentle tone. "I can't keep you here. You have to leave, right now!"

I looked into her eyes. I couldn't tell what was there. There was a touch of kindness, sadness, anger, and something else I didn't recognize. To sum it up into words that _I'd_ understand, I'd say she's in pain. Emotional pain. "If you were in pain," I said. "All you had to do was say so." She looked up at me in surprise. "What are you talking about?" she asked, irritated. "I'm not in pain! I just want you to leave!" I looked at her, tempted to laugh. "Don't hide it," I said. "I know what the pain you are in is like." She shook her head, obviously confused. "Ok. If I'm pain and you know what pain I'm in," she said. "Then what is it?"

"Well, that's obvious," I said. "You're in emotional pain." She looked at me once more. "Then how do you know how it feels?" she asked, with a hint of curiousity in her voice. I was honestly hoping that I wouldn't get this far. "My mother," I said. "She died when I was a small boy." She suddenly softened up. "I'm sorry," she said, and she sounded serious. "What happened?" I narrowed my eyes, a frown growing on my face. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. She stepped forward and looked at me. "Come on," she said. "You can tell me anything. And besides, you brought it up!" I laughed. " Ok, you're right. But, no, I can't." She shook me, which with her touch surprised me. "Yes," she said. "You can!"

I sighed. "There's just one secret that I can't tell you. And it has nothing to do about my mother." She looked at me, with a weird look on her face. "And," she said, staring around the room. "I guess there's one secret that _I_ cannot tell _you_." She shook her head. "Whatever," she said. "Do whatever you want. If you want to stay and break the Prophecy of the Seven, be my guest. Just remember what you are doing." I nodded. "So," I said. "Where can I sleep?" She rubbed her eyes, yawning. "I don't care," she said. "Just not in here. There's like a guest room type room in the cave. You may sleep there." I nodded. "Thanks." I said, walking out of her chamber. "Good night." she said, I could barely hear her. I smiled, in spite of myself as I collapsed on the bed. "Good night," I whispered. "Beloved."

A/N: So, I hope that this chapter was not too short, and enjoyable. So, just to let the readers know, Calypso and Leo's romance starts out akwardly, but it eventually gets there. As this is a rated M story, yes, there will be a few lemon chapters. I have no idea when, so don't ask. Only time will tell. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter of this new story and please, follow, favorite and possibly review. So have a good day and I'm out!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Percy Jackson Series or Any of the Characters. All Rights go to Rick Riordian for creating this Extraordinary Adventure!

A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of this wonderful Fanfic! I didn't write the disclaimer above, but in this chapter and those following, the notice will always be present! I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, follow or favorite the story as it really benefits all of us in the long run. Also drop a review or PM if you want to get your input to me. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Leo," I heard a very beautiful voice talking to me. I longed to respond, but I was in a deep sleep. "Leo, Leo, Leo! Time to get up, sleepy head!" I shuddered in my bed and turned over, away from the voice. "Come on, mom!" I complained, keeping my eyes shut. "Just ten more minutes!" I felt a soft hand touch my arm. I bolted upright, not used to being touched. "Ah," Calypso said. "You're awake!" I shook my head, shaking the sleep from my brain. "Yeah," I said. "I'm awake. What gave it away?" She tilted her head. "Something about you bolting up when I touched your arm," she said, with a smile. She tilted her head farther. "Do you like it, when I touch you?"

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "No," I replied. "I just don't get touched very often." She cocked a smile at me. "Do you want that to change?" I looked at her. "Please," I asked. "Stop messing with me." She laughed. "Ok, ok," she said as she laughed. "Just get up. The shower is down on the other side of the cave. If you are going to live here, you will be clean." I stared at her, surprised. "You have a shower?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Of course I do," she said. "How do you expect I stay clean for a millenia?" I shook my head. She wasn't fully understanding the question. "No, no, no," I said. "How _can_ you have a shower here? You need running water. Plumbing!"

"And your father, Hephaestus, learned how to install plumbing here, some..." she started, but trailed off. "I don't seem to remember. He did install plumbing here. I promise." I looked at her. "So, you have a toilet?" I asked. "You know how that-" She interrupted me. "Yes, Leo!" she said. "Everything is fine, I promise." I sighed. "Ok," I said. "You've got me convinced. I can see living here will be hard." She looked at me. "And why is that?" she asked. I smirked, playfully. "Because you are tough to handle."

She laughed. "Ok, ok, I guess I am tough to put up with. Go take your shower," she said. "Then join me in the gardens." I nodded. "What about towels?" I asked. "On the shelf to the left of the shower." I nodded and got up. I strode past her, my shoulder just barely touching hers. I walked into the bathroom, made sure the curtain was closed, then undressed and got in the shower.

 _Later..._

I emerged from the cave into the morning sun, outfitted with a comfortable cloth tunic that Calypso had left out for me in my room. _Damn, how does that girl sew so much in so little time?_ I had put on the tunic and went outside. I saw her, waiting in the gardens, with her back to me. _Gods, she is so beautiful,_ I thought. _I want to have her so bad._ I heard a voice in my head. _Well, you live here now. You have every right._ It was my dad's voice. _She probably doesn't feel the same._ I thought. _Why did she kiss you then?_ he asked in my head. I sighed. _Good point dad. So what do I do?_ I heard his voice boom in my head.

 _Be patient my son. Let the woman decide if she loves you._ I softly groaned in defeat. Suddenly, Calypso turned to face me. She got up and walked up to me, with a small smile on her face. Once she saw my facial expression, her smile disappeared. "What is it?" she asked. I didn't know what to say, so I started with a casual line. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked, sitting down in the sand. I knew it was a dumb question, but I had to start somewhere. She sat down next to me, throwing her dark hair back behind her shoulders. "Well," she said. "Think about what I told you about my curse. The Gods of Olympus send a hero to my island every hundred or thousand or how many years."

"And you fell in love with all of them? Had to watch them leave your island?" I asked. Her facial expression darkened and she frowned. "Thanks for reminding me," she said, in a angry tone. "But yes. That's how it worked." I groaned. "Sorry." She looked at me. "Why do you ask?" she replied. "Hmm?" I said. "You asked me if I've ever been in love. Why do you ask?" I was in a bit of trouble now. I couldn't decide how to answer. I could risk telling her the truth, that I was deeply in love with her. Or, I could just fake my answer. "No reason," I decided to say. "Just curious." She looked at me. "Really?" she asked. "Are you lying to me? Scared to tell me the truth?"

I shook my head. She frowned. "Have it your way," she said. "Ok. Let's go eat breakfest." She got up and I got up as well. "Cool!" I allowed myself to have some excitement. "What are we having?" I followed her up to the cave. "Stew and tea." I was a bit surprised. "What?" I asked. "Why? We've had it the last couple nights!" She spun around to face me. "Do you have a problem with my customs, Leo?" she asked. I freaked out a little. "No, no, no!" I said, as fast as I could. "I'm just not used to eating the same thing, that's all."

She narrowed her eyes. "That's what I thought." I followed her into the cave and a couple minutes later, we had sat down at a table, across from each other and began eating. We ate in silence for a few minutes, until she broke the silence. "Leo?" she asked. "Hmm?" I said, my mouth full of stew. She made a face, seeing the stew that got onto the table. "Please Leo," she said. "Don't talk with your mouth full." I swallowed the stew after a few seconds, before cleaning up the stew on the table with a napkin. "What is it?" I asked. "What happened to your mother?" she asked. My face darkened and my eyes filled with darkness. Calypso's face also took a turn, looking like she was frightened. "That's none of your concern." I said, going back to eating.

"You can just tell me Leo!" she said. "You don't have to just leave it locked away!" I slammed my spoon down on the table, probably scaring her. I looked up at her, a hint of wild hatred in my eyes. "That's where you are wrong!" I screamed. "My mother died years ago and I'll never forget the pain that followed! Tia Collida, my so called babysitter, was actually Hera in disguise, that witch from hell!" Calypso looked at me, with a look of fear and worry on her face. "You might want to watch what you say about the Gods," she said. "Your words may get you in trouble." I looked at her. I picked up my spoon, and ran it through the stem. "Do I look like I care?" I asked. "Hera made me miserable."

"I promise you that you could get in trouble." she said. My mind lit up. "Oh!" I said. "That's right! She also gave my friends, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, amnesia." She looked confused. "Amnesia?" she asked. "Gods, women _are_ impossible," I said. "Amnesia is a mortal condition or half-blood condition, that someone can get. It causes the person to lose their memory. Forget who they are." I stared at her some more. "Do you really want to know what happened to my mother?" She nodded slowly. "Very well," I said, putting my spoon down. "My mother, she was a sweet woman. And she died in a warehouse fire, leaving me alone as a child."

Her eyes looked sad, as if I had just told her it was time for me to die. Of course, that's not what I said. She got up from her seat and slowly started to walk over to me. "I'm so sorry," she said, stopping just a few inches from me. "Don't act sorry," I said, angrily. "I know you're not sorry at all." She shook her head. _Hey, is it just me or is she getting closer to me?_ She was now like, a inch away from me. "I had no idea about all the pain you've gone through," she said, kneeling to look at me at my level. "I'm sorry." I was a little bit surprised. Scratch that. I was _very_ surprised. "Whoa," I said. "What are you-" I was interrupted when her lips gently touched mine.

Her lips were just the same as I had remembered: Soft, sweet and tender. I wanted to enjoy the kiss that she was giving me, but I was simply too surprised. She moved to gently put her hands on my neck. The kiss went on a little longer than our first, unplanned kiss, but not by much. She slowly pulled away, after about thirty seconds. She just stared at me and I just stared back. _Well, I got what I wanted,_ I thought. I continued to stare at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped. She got up, saying, "I'm sorry." I was really confused. "Sorry about what?" I asked, but she was already running out of the cave. I was left with two bowls of stew and a confused look on my face. I went back to eating my stew, trying not to think about the moment we had just shared. It was clear to me now: I was in love with Calypso and nothing would ever change that.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. About the death of Leo's mother, please inform me of any mistakes I made about his mother. The next chapter will take place two years in the future, when Leo is sixteen or seventeen, I think. This being because obviously, Leo and Calypso aren't going to sleep together if he's younger. Just to give a update for next chapter, Leo plays "peeping tom" while he watches her shower. So, look forward to that, I guess...? Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and a favorite or follow never hurt anyone. A review is always appreciated. I'm going to go though, so have a good day and bye!


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Percy Jackson Series or the Characters. All Rights Go To Rick Riordian for Creating this Extraordinary Adventure!

A/N: Hello and welcome your faces to another beautiful chapter of this Fanfiction! If you guys are enjoying the story so far, then I am really happy about that! So, in this chapter, we will see Leo confess to Calypso, about his feelings for her. And they might just kiss for real! I implore you to favorite and follow this story, as you will probably never miss a new chapter release! Also, don't forget to drop me a review if you want to get me some feedback! So, with that being said, I hope you guys enjoy chapter III!

"No, no, no!" I screamed at one the bots that assisted in my farming. I grabbed the bot and forcefully turned it's head so it was facing me. " _Di immortales!_ " I screamed at the bot. "Why can't you remember?! We go over this drill every day! You just started to forget a couple months ago! What in the God's name is the matter with you?!" It just started sputtering and that frusterated me even more. I heard shuffling behind me and looked to the corner of my vision, to barely see Calypso walking up behind me. I turned back to the bot. "Be gone!" I screamed, as I lit my hand on fire. I started to rapidly punch it, setting it's insides on fire. I finally dropped the bot, and saw that it was bleeding gold oil all over the sand.

"Must you make a mess?" she asked me, taking her spot at my side. "You're eighteen for the God's sake!" I turned to face her. "Sorry miss," I said. "That bot was getting on my nerves." She huffed. "Well," she said. "Could you have made a bigger racket?" I stared at her. "Sorry sunshine," I said. "You know I have to handle some of the gardens, the chickens, and the machinery." I counted all three as I talked. "Please don't call me sunshine." she said gruffly. "Why not?" I asked, tilting my head and getting a bit closer to her. "Because," she said, as she backed away from. "It makes me feel uncomfortable and nervous." After saying this, she ran back the way she came.

"She's tensed up." a new voice said. I turned around and saw Hermes standing behind me. "Lord Hermes," I said, giving a little bow. "Hello Leo," he said. "How are we this afternoon?" I was confused. "Afternoon?" I asked. "I thought it was morning!" Hermes shook his head. "Nooooo," he said slowly. "I'm pretty sure it's afternoon." I was a bit surprised, but got over it. "Well all things considered, I'm fine," I said. "How are you doing?" Hermes looked into the distance for a minute, thinking. "Good I suppose," he said. "How are my chickens?" I cracked up laughing. " _Your_ chickens?" I asked, laughing. "You sold them to me. For a good fifty golden drachmas."

I motioned for him to follow me over to the chicken pen, and he did. "Ah," he said, with satisfaction in his voice. "You have twice as many as I gave you. I'm impressed!" I laughed. "Thank you Lord Hermes," I said. "Calypso and I try." He chuckled. "You certainly do." he replied. I turned to him, about to change the subject. "So moving to a more serious note," I said. "How's the war?" He turned to me, a look of surprise playing on his face. "The what?" he asked. "The war?" I asked. "You know, the war against Gaia?" He now had a look of confusion on his face. "Oh, that's right!" he said. "How silly of me! You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" I asked. "No, I suppose you don't, do you?" he asked. "Anyway, the war is over. We won. It's been over for almost two years now. Your friends all think that you're dead. They stopped searching for your body many months ago." I was a little startled. "Really? I'm rumored to be dead? My friends stopped searching for me?" I asked. "Gaia wasn't freed? No one died?" He looked worried and he ignored my questions. "Freed?" he asked himself. "Oh, that reminds me! I was supposed to free Calypso from this island years ago! In fact, back on that big ship of yours, you weren't even supposed to land here! This island shouldn't even exist anymore! I might as well free her from her prison now." He started to walk away from me. I started to get scared and a little heartbroken. "Wait, Lord Hermes!" I said. He turned back to me. "What?" he asked, in a impatient tone. "Please don't take Calypso off the island!" I whispered, pleadingly. He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. "She'll probably forget about me!" He started laughing. "Forget about _you?_ " he asked. "What makes you think she hasn't already?" I was hurt. "Hermes!" I hissed. "I'm being serious!"

"Yes," he said. "by all means my dear boy, I am serious as well! Don't slow my progress boy." He started walking up to the cave again. "Hermes, please!" He turned back to me, and his eyes told me he wasn't happy. "What?!" he screamed. "Hermes, please keep your voice down!" He glared at me. "Why?!" he asked, but in a sharp tone. "Please listen to me," I said. "I really like Calypso, but I don't know if she likes me." He snorted. "So?" he asked. "What do you expect me to do?" I waved my hands. "Don't take her off this island!" I exclaimed. "At least not yet! Please, just give me one week, so I can tell her how I feel!" He narrowed his eyes at me. "You have one week." he said. "In a week's time, I come back and take her off the island. Regardless of you telling her your feelings or not." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. "What was that all about?" Calypso asked, walking up to me. "Nothing!" I said. "Nothing at all! I need to be left alone for a while. I need to think for a while." I ran back up to the cave, before she could react.

 _Later That Day..._

 _How to I tell her? I can't just spit it out! A demigod and a immortal nymph! It would never work!_ I was plagued by my own thoughts. I would never be able to tell Calypso my true feelings. "I brought you something." Calypso's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see her walking through the curtain to my room and around to the side of the bed I was sitting on. She sat a plate of vegetables from the garden down on the side table and sat down next to me. "Are you ok?" she asked. "We've hardly spoke at all today. In fact, we don't speak at all anymore. You hang out in your room, doing whatever it is Leo Valdez does." _She was right. Whenever I was in my room, I could be doing a lot of things. Thinking about mechanical stuff, thinking about Calypso and jacking off at the same time, thinking about how it would feel to be with her. Lots of things actually._

"I'm sorry," I said. "I guess you're right." She looked at me, with a sad look on her face. "Leo," she said. "Do you not enjoy being here with me?" _I don't want to hurt her feelings and truth was I did enjoy being here with her._ "No, no, no!" I said, waving my hands. "I do enjoy being here with you." She cocked her head at me. "Than why do you avoid talking to me?" she asked. "Do I scare you?" I shook my head. "No," I said. "There is no way I'm scared of you. It's just hard to talk to you." She looked at me funny. "Leo," she said. "Why do you find it hard to talk to me?" _Well,_ I thought. _You are so fucking hot! It hurts that I can't have you and I am often wondering what you look like, under there... Hey, pal! Let's keep it clean here, eh? Ha ha!_

Calypso saw that I was staring off into space. "Leo?" she asked, snapping her fingers. "What?" I said, coming out of my "coma." "I kind of lost you for a second," she said. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "I'm fine." I said. "Look," she said. "I just wanted to bring you some food. You should eat, I'll leave you alone now." She left the room, but I didn't touch my food. Instead, I just laid down on the bed and tried to go to sleep. I drifted off, trying not to think about how confused I was with myself.

 _A Couple Hours Later..._

I woke up and it was probably sunset. I got up to stretch and saw that the food plate was gone. I walked to the curtain and walked out into the main cave. "Calypso!" I called. No answer. I looked around the cave and didn't find her. Even in her bedroom chamber. "Calypso!" I called out again. I didn't hear her answer, but this time, I heard the faint sound of running water. I slowly walked over to the bathroom area and saw a partly closed curtain. I moved the curtain aside a little bit, so I could take a peek in and saw something that nearly made me hard just from the sight. Calypso, my crush, was stark naked in the shower. The water was running and I saw everything. Her fine ass, her slender legs, _everything_.

I was frozen in place, staring in awe at Calypso. And that was very bad for me. She must have seen me out of the corner of her eye, because her head snapped upwards. She turned to face me and I freaked out. She had a unhappy look on her face, as she covered her breasts with her arm. "Fuck!" I screeched, running from the cave. I collapsed onto the sand once I got out of the cave, trying to catch my breath. "Holy shit!" I said. "Worst timing ever!" I got up and leaned against the rock wall of the cave. I stood there for a few more seconds, trying to catch my breathe, before I was interrupted. "Ahem." a voice said. I turned to face Calypso, who was soaking wet, with a towel covering her body. She had her arms crossed and she was glaring at me. "What in the Hades were you doing peeping at me?" she nearly screamed at me. "Do you have any idea how I can punish you? I can get you taken off of my island!" I just grinned. "By all means, punish the shit out of me, babe!" I said, laughing. "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" After I said that, she had a disgusted look on her face and it wasn't long until she smacked my face. And like, really hard. I'm pretty sure my cheek might be slightly bruised. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" I said, holding my cheek.

After I recovered from the smack in the face, I looked back up at her. I started getting freaked out and I wanted to cry, but I tried to stay calm. "What do you want from me?" I asked as calmly as I could. "How about you apologize for invading my privacy?!" she yelled. "I'm sorry that you are the only woman on this island and that I can't keep my eyes off of the beauty that is you!" I screamed. She looked at me, her anger fading a little, but a frown was still on her face. "What?" she asked, surprised. I covered my mouth in shock, having the revelation that I had spilled my feelings to her. She put her hand on the top of mine and began gently rubbed it. "Tell me more." she said, still frowning. "I want to know more." I looked at her. "Well," I said, grabbing hold of her hand. "I look forward to each day with the most attractive woman that the Earth has to offer."

A smile formed on her face and she nodded for me to go on. "And, I'm always afraid," I said. "that the beautiful woman in front of me will reject me." She pulled on my hand, as if she was asking permission to control it and I realized that her anger was gone completely and it had been replaced by another emotion. I let her take control of my hand and she put it on her cheek, and let me rub her semi-wet cheek. I assumed that tears of joy were forming in her eyes. "I guess what I'm saying is-" I said, as I gulped. "I love you Calypso. I love you, so very much." She stared up into my eyes. "You still owe me a apology." she said. "I'm sorry," I said. "I suppose I can let this go. If you promise me something." I looked at her. "What?" I asked. She had a very mischievous look on her face. "Never peep at me again," she said. "Or you won't get me in bed. And don't ever, ever use that phrase again." She pulled away from me, but I grabbed her forearm. She turned back to face me, a slight frown on her face. "Calypso," I said, my lips quivering. "may I?" She looked confused, as she walked back to me, so we were a foot or so apart. "Can you what?" she asked.

"Can I, you know..." I stuttered nervously, as I pointed to my lips. "What? Can you kiss me?" she asked. It took me a few seconds to respond, but I eventually nodded. She looked back up at me, as she came a bit closer. She looked away, before nodding. I let go of her hand and gently touched her cheek, turning her face towards me. She edged closer to me, as if she were timid, even though we had kissed twice before. We were now only inches apart. I slowly bent down, towards her face, as she was a bit shorter than me. She stood up on her toes a little bit and our lips finally met. She seemed to savor the kiss, as she put a hand on my neck as we continued to kiss. After about ten seconds more, I pulled away from her slowly. "Thank you." I whispered. "No problem." she said, as began to walk away from me. "And thanks you know, for not rejecting me." I said. She stopped without looking back at me. "Of course." she said, as she walked back into the cave. I felt my lips, as they still tingled. I though about how she had just kissed me, so full of passion. _She must really love me... And you know what? I think that one actually did happen!_

A/N: No lemon chapter(s) yet! Sorry, but did you really suppose Leo was going to get to get laid after watching Calypso shower? A lemon chapter may be next, or in a couple chapters. Also, I'm trying to write Leo's character with an awkward persona, since he is always working with machines. So, I did hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully, the next one will be posted soon!


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Percy Jackson Series or the Characters. All Rights Go To Rick Riordian for Creating this Extraordinary Adventure!

A/N: Hello and welcome all of you to another fabulous chapter of this story! This is the story where I attempt to rewrite Leo and Calypso's past, and hopefully write a future for them. I hope all of you are enjoying this story so far, as the romance type isn't really my thing. But trust me, I am trying my very best. So, I would like to say at the end of this chapter and those following it (well, I'll try to anyway!) there will be a short, brief summary of what to expect in the next chapter. As always, I implore you to favorite and follow this story, as you will most likely never miss a new outing of this story. A review and maybe a PM would also be nice, if you are looking to get your opinion across to me. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I had finally done it. Well, it was more like I had done it by accident. Last night, Calypso caught me peeping at her (she has a beautiful body by the way), and I ended up spilling my feelings for her. I am assuming that she feels the same way, since she let me kiss her, but I could be wrong. I'm just glad that she didn't reject me. I opened my eyes and stretched my arms. I got out of bed, put some on a fresh tan-colored tunic. The same color as the sand and it would make absolute perfect camoflauge. _Then again, why would I ever need to camoflauge myself on Ogygia? I'm perfectly safe here_. I walked out of my room and out into the main cave. The early morning sun was shining through the big curtain that covered the entrance. I couldn't help but sneak a peek inside of Calypso's bedroom or chambers, expecting her not to be present. Surprisingly, she was. She was still in her bed, and asleep on her back. Her blanket was on her, up to her waist and her arms were all over the place, as if she had been tossing and turning in her sleep. I walked up to her side of the bed and gently pulled up the blanket to about her neck. She didn't move, but she shifted just a little bit. Before I left the room, I bent down a little bit, and kissed her on the forehead, very gently so she wouldn't wake up.

I walked out of the cave and into the farm area. I walked over to the chicken pen and started to throw seeds at them to eat. They started pecking at the ground and fighting over certain spots, I couldn't help but laugh. I would always laugh at this, as it was never not funny. All of a sudden, I heard someone run up behind me, yell something incoherent and jump on my back. "Whoa!" I screamed out. "Heel, heel!" All I heard was Calypso laughing, as she steered me while on my back. I tried to regain control by walking in a certain direction, but it didn't really work. After not too long, we were both laughing. Somehow, both our attempts to steer me brought us to the water and we fell down onto the beach, just where the water started to meet the sand. We continued laughing, even though we were sitting in the water, soaking wet.

"That was fun!" Calypso said, still laughing. "I'll admit," I said. "It was." I found myself staring into her eyes, with her staring back. "What?" she asked. I edged my hand forward and touched her cheek. "You are so beautiful." I said, leaning forward. "Leo, think about what you're-" She was saying something, but her voice trailed off as she leaned towards me. Our lips touched and for the first time, I actually believed she wanted this. I wrapped my arms around her waist and tried to pull her towards me, and she cupped her hands on both sides of my face. For the record, I might have taken this next part a little _too_ far. I moved my hands down a little and tried to undo her tunic. She saw right through me, because she broke the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Um," I said. "Taking your tunic off?" She shook her head, as she laughed. "You're taking this a little too fast, aren't you?" she asked, piercing my eyes with hers. "You really think that you were going to get laid that fast? For God's sake, Leo, you only confessed to me yesterday!" My eyes widened and I knew I had been defeated in this conversation. "Um," I said. "That didn't even come to my mind." She looked at me. "Do you want to have children?" she asked. "Um," I said. "I didn't even know it was possible for you to get pregnant." She glared at me. "I'm a girl," she said. "Of course I can get pregnant!" I was taken back. "You never brought it up!" I suggested.

"Do you just expect me to bring up the topic of pregnancy at dinner or something?!" she yelled. "Look, look," I said. "I didn't know you could get pregnant. I thought if you were immortal and you were cursed here to stay here for all eternity, you wouldn't have time to have kids when your constantly getting fucked senseless!" She frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. I waved my hands at her. "Come on!" I yelled. "Odysseus, Percy Jackson, supposedly you had Sir Francis Drake hear at one point in time! And the other Greeks I've never heard of!" She glared at me. "Percy and I did not get laid! Or whatever you said!" she said. "Please Leo, if you want to be in a relationship with me, we can't fight all the time!" I sighed. "Ok, you're right." She got up, and helped me up at the same time. "We should go change into some fresh clothes."

We walked back to the cave, holding hands. Once we got into the cave, we went to each other's rooms and got dressed. As I was taking off my upper tunic, I was thinking. _Leo, what were you thinking? You and Calypso just fell in love! Well, maybe it's not love just yet for her, maybe we're just together in her eyes. In my eyes however, I was a love sick puppy, and I'm relieved we finally got together. You have to take your time! You can't expect to give it to her the first day of your relationship!_ I took off the lower part of my tunic and went to the shelf to the left of my bed, and grabbed a fresh tunic. I put on the lower half of the tunic and then laid down on my bed. "I don't think I'm going to get dressed," I said, as I pulled the covers up to about the middle of my chest. "I think I'm just going to go to sleep." I just dozed off and didn't plan on waking up for a few hours.

 _A Few Hours Later..._

I was tossing and turning in my bed, while having the most realistic dream. I dreamed that Calypso was lying next to me, in a lacy black bra and thong. I was sweating in my sleep, due to the excitement in the dream. Suddenly, I bolted upright, my dream ending. I breathed rapidly and rubbed the sweat off my forehead. "Oh Gods," I said. "What a vivid dream!" I heard someone clear their throat next to me. "Hello." I heard Calypso say. I turned to my right and looked at Calypso. She had herself propped up, using her elbow for support. She was wearing just her regular white tunic, and was lying pretty close to me. In fact, she was almost snuggled up against me.

"Oh, hey." I said. "Calypso, where did you come from?" She tilted her head at me. "I've been here." she said. I was confused. "Been here?" I asked. She rolled over on her stomach and grabbed my forearm, keeping a firm grip on me. "I've been lying here. When you didn't come out to eat breakfest, I came to check on you." she said. "When I saw you were asleep, I decided to snuggle up against you and go to sleep as well." I was speechless, as she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my bare chest. After about five minutes of lying on my chest, I really thought she had fallen back to sleep, until she yawned and got of the bed. "Do whatever. I'm going to take a shower." She began to walk out of my room. She turned around to face me. "And no peeping." she said, before spinning back around and leaving my room. I got up and put on the fresh top part of the tunic that I had gotten out earlier. I walked back out into the main cave, and sat down by the curtain that hid the inside of the bathroom area. I sat there for about five minutes before the water stopped. I sat there before she came out from the curtain, with a towel wrapped around her body. I stood up so I could face her. "What are you doing?" she asked. I pulled her towards me and gently kissed her. She deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around her, being careful not to loosen her towel. _Don't take it too far!_

She pressed her tongue against my lips, asking permission to enter. I opened my mouth and allowed our tongues to dance together. After a minute of just kissing her, I pulled away from her. "I love you." we both said at the same time. I stared at her for a few more seconds and I finally said, "I should let you get dressed." I was about to walk away, but she tugged on my hand. I turned back to look at her. "Wait out here." she said, and with that, she ran into her chamber. I waited outside her chamber for a few minutes, until she came out in a "night tunic" she called it. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her.

"Come sleep with me," she said. "if we are going to be in a relationship, we'll learn how to share a bed together." I followed her into her room, that had a bed that was big enough for at least three people. _Don't ask, I didn't_. "Get under the covers." she commanded. I did as she told me and got in her bed. She just stared at me and I stared back. I could of sworn she said something along the lines of, "I can't believe we are doing this." She finally laid down next to me and got under the covers. "What now?" I asked. "Put your arms around me." she said, as she snuggled up against me. I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel the heat coming off her body. She rested her head on my chest, I laid my head down on the pillow and welcomed sleep a minute or two later.

A/N: So, they haven't done it yet. The first lemon chapter will probably be in the next few chapters.

In The Next Chapter of Ogygia Is My Home: Leo ponders the question of Calypso really loving him. He askes himself: Is he just being used to feel loved? Calypso seems to "tease" Leo with her body and it begins to annoy him after a short period of time.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Percy Jackson Series or the Characters. All Rights Go To Rick Riordian for Creating this Extraordinary Adventure!

A/N: Hello and welcome back to another chapter! I hope that you all have been enjoying the story so far. If you have been enjoying the story so far, than I implore you to favorite and follow the story, as it helps me and you out. You would never miss a new chapter! And if you want to submit your opinion, than dropping a review or PMing me would also be appreciated. Also, this chapter, along with the next few, has very mature content involved. I recommend, 16+! Reader Discretion has been advised. With nothing else to say, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I was the first to wake up. Calypso was still in my arms, her head resting on my chest. And she had her arms around me. I smiled in spite of myself and realized how lucky we both were. I was lucky, because I had the most beautiful woman in the world and she was lucky because, well, I'll figure that out one day. She shifted in her sleep and started wriggling in my grip. "Hey, hey, hey," I whispered, gently tightening my grip around her. "It's ok. Calm down." She squirmed in my grip for a few more seconds and finally opened her eyes. She just laid there for a minute, before looking up at me.

She yawned and laid her head back down on my chest. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Uh-huh." I heard her mumble. "Just a bad dream." _A bad dream? We're together now. My problems should be her problems and her problems should be my problems._ "Tell me." I said. She shook her head, snuggling up against my chest. "It was just a dream, Leo," she said, crawling up closer to me. I welcomed her lips against mine and pulled her back into my grip. After kissing her for a few seconds, I pulled away from her and she laid her head down on my chest again. "Oh gods," I said. "I slept like a baby last night." She smiled. "I bet you did, with me in your arms!" I smiled. "I imagine that had something to do with it." I said. "What's next?" I asked, after a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Well," I said. "We slept together." She looked up at me. "Well," she said. "I imagine we _will have_ to have sex sometime." She said this and sounded frusterated. I looked at her, speechless. I wasn't surprised, I just had nothing to say. "Leo," she said, looking into my eyes. "I love you." That snapped me out of it. "I love you too, Calypso." I said. "Listen to me Leo," she replied. "If you expect us to be together, we have to move onto the next level." I raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were already at the next level." I said. She laughed. She moved closer to me and started to whisper in my ear. I had no idea why she needed to whisper.

"We don't go to the next level," Calypso whispered. "Until we've done the deed." I stared at her. "Deeds?" I asked. "You are the one who attempted to take my clothes off yesterday." she said. I about to say something, but she beat me to it. She said. "Go take a shower Leo, you haven't had one in a few days." I reluctantly let go of her, and got out of her bed. _Or was it our bed now?_ I had no idea. I walked into the bathroom and started the water. Once the water was warm enough, I took of my tunic and boxers, folded them and placed them on the sink. I stepped into the shower and allowed myself to be engulfed in hot water. I turned the water up as hot as I could stand it, as I liked the steam, that created the fog-like atmosphere. _Does Calypso really love me? Is she just using me to feel loved?_ I frowned, as I thought and letting the water soak me. _Of course she loves me! Why would she kiss me and ask me to sleep with her? And if she is thinking about having children with me, then why would she think about having children with me? Who would have children with someone they don't love?_

Just then, out of my peripheral vision, I saw a shadowy figure outside the shower door. I looked closer and wiped the steam off the glass door. Calypso was standing there and this next part made me start to get hard. She was _naked_! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She must of been up to something, because there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. I slowly opened the sliding door and our eyes met. "Um, yes?" I asked. A mischievous smile grew on her face. "Are you, as they say, ready?" she asked. I was astonished. _Am I ready? Wait. She doesn't mean..._ "Um Calypso, you don't mean-" I spoke, but she interrupted me. "Leo, fuck me." she said, as she nodded. "Now." I itched my head and found myself looking at her breasts. My eyes widened, as my heart rate quickened as well. I started stuttering, trying to find words, but they didn't come.

She followed my eyes,and much to my disappointment, covered her breasts with her arm. I looked back up into her eyes. "Really?" I asked. She nodded again. "As you said yesterday, fuck me." she said. "Calypso, fucking and making love aren't the same thing, really." She tilted her head. "They aren't?" she asked. "Please do tell." I cleared my throat. "Well fucking is when you have sex with someone you don't really love," I said. My heart felt like it was beating a million miles per minute, due to the level of awkward in the air. "And making love, obviously, is when you have sex with someone you really do love." She sent me an intense gaze. "Leo, I love you." she said. "I love you, too." She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Our lips were about to meet, when she said, "Ah, ha, ha!" I was surprised, as she pulled away.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?" She stood there laughing, as she wrapped a towel around herself. "I can't believe you actually thought we were going to do it!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Wait," I said. "We weren't going to have sex?" She continued laughing. "Of course not!" she said. "It's too early! I was just testing you, to see how far I could get you go." I stepped forward, grabbing a towel. I wrapped the towel around myself as well and put my hand on her cheek. "That is it," I said. "You are afraid, aren't you?" She looked up at me, her eyes full of confusion. "Afraid of what exactly?" she asked. "Are you afraid that I'll leave you?" I asked. "Because if you are, you don't have to be afraid. I already told you that I won't leave you."

"It's not that, it's just-" she started to say something, but I interrupted her. "Calypso," I said, putting my hands on her bare shoulders. "I love you. And you can tell me anything." She stared into my eyes. "I love you too, Leo." she said. "But what if you _do_ leave me?" I looked at her. "Hey," I said, gently stroking her hair. "We've been over this. I will never leave you." She started to cry. "Not like that Leo!" she screamed, causing me to jump back away from her in fear. "What if you die?!" I was surprised. I stepped close to her again and pulled her close to me, allowing her to use my chest to cry into. "But I can't die here," I said. "You said it yourself." I heard her muffled voice, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. "Say that again?" I asked. "What if you die unintentionally?" she asked. "And it might be possible to die here!" I was astonished. "What?" I asked. "But how?"

"When you first decided to stay here with me, I noticed a change in the the island," she said. "I didn't want to worry you." I shook my head. "So, what's the change?" She looked up at me. "On my island, you still age." she said. "But once you reach the age of eighteen, you look the same forever. Unless you leave the island, you look the same. You are eighteen, have been here for three years now, but you still grow! And I have realized that time on this island flows differently! That's how I know about the time change. I can actually keep track of time." I sighed. "Come here." I said, pulling her closer so I could hug her to my chest. "I promise that I will never die on you," I said. "Nor will I ever leave you."

"Now go get dressed in your room," I said. "I will join you shortly." She looked up at me. "Why?" she asked. "You look tired," I said. "You need a nap." She frowned. "I don't need a nap!" she said. "I just need to be loved!" I sighed again. "Fine," I said. "Then I'll take a nap with you." That seemed to calm her down, as her expression cooled. "Ok," she said, letting go of me. "I'll go get dressed. Join me as soon as possible." I nodded, but she didn't see it, as she was already walking out of the bathroom. I turned off the shower and started to dry off. I walked out of the bathroom, dressed in my fresh clothes from last night.

I walked into her room and found her already dressed. She had her back to me, and she was just standing there. I walked up to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and put both of my hands on her stomach. She jumped a little bit, but after realizing it was just me, placed her hands on top of mine. "I am so happy." she said. "Why are you so happy?" I asked, gently running my lips on her neck. She giggled from the feeling of my lips on her neck. "Because, I am so lucky to have you." she said. "You are the one man that actually cares about me. You are the one man that didn't leave for a better existence." I frowned. "I should have told you my feelings sooner." I decided. She shook her head. "No Leo," she said. "You shouldn't have. You made the wait worth while."

She tried to escape my grip and I let go of her. She got into her bed and I joined her. "Tomorrow or whenever you feel like it," Calypso said. "You can move your clothes and stuff in here." I was confused. "Why?" I asked. She moved closer to me and snuggled against me. "Because," she said. "This isn't just my bed anymore Leo. It's _our_ bed now." I wrapped my arms around her and held her. I began stroking her hair and was just thinking. I looked at her and she was already asleep. I laid my head down on the pillow, fell asleep as well and let the dreams begin.

...

In my dream, I was much older and Calypso had lost her immortal glow. We were still on Ogygia, but we weren't alone anymore. In the dream, we were in the fields of the island, and I was with a boy, maybe four or five? What I was hearing was astonishing. "Do it again, daddy!" the boy said to my older self. I was laughing and saying, "Hold on, Lee! I'm only one person!" I threw a fisbee of some kind, and blasted it with a fireball I had created, which I had no idea how I did that. My fire ability doesn't allow me to go that far. "Yay!" the boy I had called "Lee" screamed. "He really likes it when you do that, doesn't he?" a voice said. The boy turned around, and said, "Uncle Percy!"

Lee ran to a much older Percy (whom I didn't know why he was here), jumped onto him and tackled him. "Hey!" Percy said. "Happy birthday, birthday boy!" Percy got up and Lee ran back up to me. "Daddy, when can I open my presents?" he asked, excitedly. "Calm down, Lee." I said. "You'll get your presents soon." Lee started bouncing around. "Yay!" he said. The dream sped up and eventually, I didn't understand it anymore.

...

I snapped out of my dream, waking up Calypso in the process. "What is it?" she asked, yawning. "Nothing," I said quickly. "Just a dream." She crawled up to me, so she was facing me. "Tell me." she said, mimicing me from earlier this morning. I frowned. "Nice try." I said, kissing her. As I kissed her, I placed my hand on her chest. She opened one of her eyes and I could feel her smile against my lips. She pulled away and looked at me. I realized I still had my hand on her chest. "Um," I said. "Sorry?" She smirked. "About what?" she asked. I was too surprised to answer as she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and started to take her tunic/dress thing off. I broke the kiss. "Aren't you going to stop me?" I asked. She stared at me. "Why should I?" she asked. "I want to do this!"

As I continued to try to take off her clothes, she worked on taking my tunic top off. I finally got the top of her tunic over her head. I reached for the lacy black bra she was wearing and I looked into her eyes, asking for permission to proceed. She nodded and I started struggled to undo her bra clasp, as she looked at me impatiently. "What?" I asked. "I've never taken a woman's bra off before!" She glared at me impatiently. "That's just a excuse!" she said. "No, it's really not!" I said. "I was nearly sixteen when I arrived! Did you really think I had lost my virginity yet?" She glared at me. "I didn't want to think about anything to do with you!" That hurt my feelings. "Just the way you are talking to me," I said. "Makes me feel like you've always hated me!" Her eyes widened, realizing her mistake.

"Leo," she said, resting her head on my chest. " I'm sorry! That doesn't have to mean anything anymore." I pushed her off of me. "Certainly means something to me." I said, getting out of her bed. "Leo, wait!" she called, and I stopped. "I need some time to be alone." I said, as I walked out of the bedroom. I walked out of the cave and found that the sun was setting over the ocean waves. I walked off into the fields above the cave. Eventually after five minutes of walking, I sat down in the grass and started crying. _So, that's it, isn't it? She never loved me! I was right, she was using me to feel loved!_ I continued to sob, feeling completely alone. _Are you sure?_ my father's voice boomed in my head. _Maybe you are mistaken._

I got up and looked up into the sky. "No, I'm sure!" I yelled. "I heard the tone of voice she used! Made it sound like she absolutely hated me! There was no mistaking any of it!" _You're wrong, my son. She deeply, truly loves you._ I reached down and grabbed a rock. "Stay out of my life!" I screamed, throwing the rock. The rock didn't go up in the sky, where I had intended it to go. Instead, it arced and hit something to my side. I looked over and saw the rock had broken a boarded up entrance to a cave I had never seen. It occured to me, that I was in Calypso's "forbidden section" of her island, the one place I couldn't go into.

I shrugged to myself, and began tearing down the boards. I expected the cave to be dark, you know, because being boarded up for only the gods know how long, but I saw that there were lit torches inside. I kept tearing boards down, until all of the boards were gone. I expected to find a shelter, but what I did see surprised me. There were books, stacked up on each other and the last thing I saw in the cave, made me scared. It were hand drawn sketches of me! And there was a giant painting of me as well!

A/N: Why do you think this cave is here? Leo and Calypso came close to doing it, but they are in a tight, emotional spot at the moment. And if you thought that their little "shower scene" was weird, well, you haven't seen nothing yet! Trust me, the story will have much more suggestive content and will get much more violent. I mean, a character will die a gruesome death later on in the story. Is this character the Son of Poseidon? No. Is she the Daughter of Athena? No. Is he the Son of Hades? No. Well, at this point, the person who dies is a mystery. Even to me. Perhaps the decision won't be mine! As always, please favorite and follow the story, as it really helps me out. And please also leave a review if you want to give me your opinion. So, keep looking for updates, and thanks for reading!

In The Next Chapter of Ogygia Is My Home: Leo is shocked to discover a shrine with him as the targeting image. Calypso confronts Leo and the two have a conversation. Meanwhile in the morning, Calypso and Leo finally explore their feelings for each other.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Percy Jackson Series or the Characters. All Rights Go To Rick Riordian for Creating this Extraordinary Adventure!

A/N: Hello and welcome back to a new chapter! I hope that all of the readers have been enjoying the story thus far, and I hope it stays that way. Please do not forget to follow and favorite the story, as it really can help benefit both you and I. And if you want to submit your opinion, go ahead and drop a review or PM me. With nothing else to be said, go ahead and read away! I would also like to note that this chapter will be the first Lemon Chapter, so obviously, there is mature content involved in this chapter, and I honestly recommend that you are at least 16 or 17 and older.

I stared in shock, at the paintings of me. The biggest painting had a note pinned to it. I ripped the note off and read it. It said: _Leo, my dearest Leo_. I looked down on the makeshift desk, seeing that there was a open book on it. I looked closer and saw that it had been written in. I just stared at the Ancient Greek handwriting, deciphiring it almost immediately. _I will never forget thinking of him as only a nuisance,_ I read to myself, picking the book up, now realizing it must have been Calypso's diary. _When he arrived here so long ago, I demanded the Gods take him back. I regret my wish now. I hope they never take him away. Or at least if they do, I hope they would take me with him._

 _Now, I feel like I'm falling for him. But I can never tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same about me? It would break my heart._ I looked up from her diary, tears coming to my eyes. _I've already broken her heart,_ I thought, as I continued reading. _I remember when he was just the teenager I hated with a passion. Gods, a person could go crazy thinking about this. The point is, I love him and I just hope he feels the same way. Just knowing he feels the same about me, I would be able to die happy. If I could die, that is._ I looked up from her diary. "So, she does love me." I said.

"Of course I do," I heard Calypso say behind me. "Why wouldn't I love you?" I turned around, dropping her diary. I was in trouble now. I stared at her and it looked like she'd been crying. She had put the top of her tunic back on. I knew I was in trouble. I didn't even speak and let her walk up to me. "Can't you listen to me for five seconds?" she asked. "You obviously have read from my diary," she said. "Put two and two together, Leo. I do love you, I just started out hating you." She hugged me, leaving me still in shock. I just stood there, as I felt her tears running down my bare chest. I proceeded to wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen," I said. "And I'm sorry I broke your heart." She looked up at me. "You didn't." she said. "But you easily could have." I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her closer to me, so I could kiss her. She accepted, and gently placed her lips on mine. After we pulled away from each other, I grabbed her hand and started to walk. "Let's go back home." I said. "There's not a bed here." She looked at me. "You really think we're going to do it after what happened tonight?" she asked. "Who said anything about that? I just want to sleep." I said. "Ok," she said. "That's do-able." With that, we walked back home and went to sleep together.

 _A Few Hours Later..._

I woke up in the early hours of the next morning and found Calypso still asleep next to me. I toss and turned for a few mintues, trying to get back to sleep. I looked over to Calypso and saw she was sleeping peacefully. _As long as she is asleep, I might as well get up and go work in the shop._ I cautiously moved towards the end of the bed, threw my legs over the edge, was about to get up and then I got the living daylights scared out of me. I felt Calypso grab my hand and I yelped. "Where are you going?" she asked, in a groggy voice. "I can't sleep, so I'm getting up for a while." I said, as I turned around on the bed. "If you're awake, don't you want to, you know, get busy?" I had no idea what to say, so I just decided to give a random response. "Um, sure?" I mumbled. She grinned and it wasn't too dark to see her grin. She got up and crawled over to me. She sat in my lap and began to kiss me, as she gently pushed us down, so I was lying on my back.

She began to straddle me and I knew there was no more waiting. I knew it was going to finally happen. As she straddled me, she kicked the covers out of the way and she used her legs to balance on top of me. She reached her hands up to her upper tunic, and began to take her clothes off. Once the top of her tunic off, I could see she was wearing the same revealing black, lacy bra. "Aren't you going to join me?" she asked. I got up as far as I could without knocking her off of me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "For balance." she whispered in my ear. I nodded and took the top of my tunic off, but it wasn't easy, with Calypso holding me to help us balance.

I slowly laid back down, as she attempted to take the bottom of her tunic off. She eventually got it off, leaving her in her lacy black bra and panties. "Oh my gods." I said. She gave me a look of concern. "You are so beautiful." I said. Next thing I knew, she had gotten my pants off of me. Now, nothing seperated our bare bodies except for our undergarments. She placed my hands on her hips and started to undo her bra. Her bra fell in my face and after I had gotten it out of the way, her hair had covered her breasts. I moved my hands to move her hair out of the way and as a result, she gently smacked my hands away.

I looked up at her and she had a mischievous grin on her face, as she waved her finger at me, as if saying, "ah ah ah." She moved her hair out of the way, but I didn't see them, because she had pressed her breasts against my chest. We both let out a moan at the exact same time, as I felt her warm breasts touch my cold chest. "Oh my Gods," I whimpered slightly. "That feels so good." She smiled at me, satisfied with what I had to say. She laid down on top of me and began to kiss me. I reached for her butt, to pull her panties off. She sat up a little. "Impatient, aren't you?" she giggled. She pulled me upwards a little bit and started to french me.

I wrapped my arms around her, failing to notice she had slipped my boxers off. Once I did, I was a little unhappy. "Hey!" I said. "No fair! I'm the only one completely naked!" She grinned at me and pushed her lips to my ear. "Life isn't fair Leo," she whispered. "Get used to it." She got off of me and only seconds later laid back down against me, being completely bare. She stared at me, with a serious look on her face. "Well," she said. "Where will you start?" I couldn't decide. I didn't want to instantly go for her private area, but I didn't want to dissapoint her either. She raised an eyebrow at me, as I continued to decide. I rolled us over, so I was on top of her and this surprised her. I placed one hand on her right breast and began to suck and lick on the other.

She let out a long moan and it satisified me. She started screaming as I squezzed her right breast. I started to gently nibble on her nipple and she went bat shit crazy. I licked a full circle around her nipple and she let out a slow moan. I pulled up and looked into her eyes. "You like this, don't you?" I asked. She nodded, and grabbed my head. "Yes!" she nearly screamed. "Don't stop!" As she screamed this, she pushed my face into her right breast, forcing me to start sucking. I wrapped my lips around her nipple and started to suck on it. After a while, she seemed to be getting impatient. "Leo Valdez!" she screamed. "Stop teasing me and just get inside me already!"

I didn't want to piss off Calypso and I definitely didn't want to keep her waiting. If I had to admit it, I have always wanted to have sex with her. I got off of her breast and looked into her eyes. She nodded sort of impatiently. But she surprised me. She rolled us over, so she was on top of me. She grinned a mischievous grin and dropped herself on top of me. She let out a long moan and collapsed on me. "Oh Gods, you're so big!" she moaned. "How does it feel?" I was confused. "How does it feel, to no longer be a virgin?" she asked, moaning a little bit.

"It feels amazing." I said. "I've always wanted to do this." She cocked her head at me, as she started to ride me. "Do what?" she asked, barely able to control herself from moaning. "I've always wanted to do this to you." I said. She smiled at me and she bent over enough so our lips could touch while she rode me. As she continued to ride me, she pushed her tongue against my lips, trying to get in. I opened my mouth and our tongues started wrestling for dominance. I wrapped my arms around her and started to help her bounce up and down. I lifted her up a bit and dropped her back onto me. I felt my tip touch something and she let out a scream. I couldn't tell if she was in pain or in pleasure.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my voice full of concern. She let out a sigh and looked into my eyes. "Yes," she said, still moaning. "You just hit my back wall." I felt embarrassed. She must of seen my face was red. "It's ok." she said, before kissing me. "You had every right to be concerned." I flipped us over and it surprised her greatly. "My turn." I said, my voice full of mischief. I started to pump, gradually getting faster and faster. She eventually started to let out loud moans of pleasure again. Out of nowhere, she reached up, grabbed my neck and pulled me down so she could kiss me again.

I gently kissed her as I continued to pump into her. She pulled away from our kiss, which surprised me until she spoke. Or screamed rather. "I'm going to cum!" she moaned and screamed at the same time. And that's exactly what she did. I knew I was about to cum as well, but I was a little nervous. And as I was about to cum, I made my decision. Right before I came, I pulled out and sprayed all over her stomach. After a few seconds of just looking at each other, I rolled over onto my back next to her. She felt around for my hand and grabbed it. After she caught her breath, she finally spoke. "Why did you pull out?" she asked.

"I was nervous." I said, rolling my head over to face her, as she was looking at me. "About coming inside of me?" she asked, a slight frown on her face. "Kind of." I said. She looked confused now. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I just don't want to impregnate you yet," I said. "I don't like the idea of having a child." She rolled over on her side, still looking at me. "What?" she asked. "That's what you are afraid of?" I nodded. She moved closer to me, so I could barely feel her body pressing against me. "Leo, having a child isn't that hard!" she said. "In fact, I'd think you'd make a great father!"

"Well thanks, Calypso," I said. "But it isn't really me. Or you. I'm just not really ready to have a child. I'm only eighteen and a half!" Calypso cocked her head. "Is that really so bad?" she asked. "Calypso," I said, sitting up. "Do you know how old parents usually are when they have their first child in the mortal world?" She shook her head. "In my eyes, the average couple have their first child usually at the age of Twenty-Six or Twenty-Seven." She looked like she was thinking. "Well sure, you are a little off," she said. "but still, you don't plan on going back. Do you?" I shook my head. "No, not unless you decide to go to the mortal world." I said.

She looked confused. "Why would I go to the mortal world?" she asked. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I guess I was going to have to tell you eventually." She sat up a little and used the sheets to wipe my sperm off of her stomach. "Is that really a good idea?" I asked. "Oh, it's ok." she said. "I was going to wash the sheets and blankets in the morning anyway. Go on." I sighed. "Remember when Hermes came to visit a couple days ago?" I asked. "I think I recall." she said, picking up her bra and panties off the floor.

"Well, he said he was supposed to free you a while ago," I said. Surprisingly, she didn't do anything. "Go on." she said. "I told him to go away and come back in a weeks time." She looked back at me, as she put her bra back on, much to my dissapointment. "Go on." she said once again. "Why did you tell him to leave?" I stared at her. "Because I needed the time to think about how I could confess my love for you." She stared back at me, before tackling me into a bear hug against the bed sheets. "You denied my freedom so you could tell me about how you felt about me?" she asked. "That's so sweet!"

After she let go of me, I got up, grabbed my boxers and put them back on. "I think I'm going back to sleep." Calypso looked at me. "Why?" she asked. "It's almost morning!" I laughed. "I know, but I am still tired." She thought for a moment. "Good point," she said after a while. "Lay down." I laid my head down on the pillow and moments later, she began to rest her head on my chest. "Good morning, by the way." she said. I laughed, as I hugged her to my chest. "Good morning." I said, before closing my eyes.

A/N: So, there you go. That was the first lemon chapter. Am I embarrassed about the lemon chapter at all? Maybe. Maybe not. I mean, think about the first lemon chapter you did, if any of you have written one. Odds are, you weren't 100 percent pleased with it. And that's me this chapter. So this lemon chapter most likely won't be the last. Just for future events in the story, Leo and Calyspo will eventually have a child. Also, about the "bot" that Leo destroyed in the third chapter, I thought I might explain what they are. After a few weeks of staying with her, Leo started helping with the farming. And Hermes "sold" Leo chickens. The whole bot thing, is that Leo made them to help out. So, I hope you did enjoy this chapter. And as always a follow and favorite is always appreciated. If you want to submit your opinion, than a review or PM would be how you would do that. So, I hope you all have a wonderful day and bye.

In The Next Chapter of Ogygia Is My Home: Leo does some work on his gardening bots. Later in the day, the two get an unexpected visit from Hermes, and he has news.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Percy Jackson Series or the Characters. All Rights Go To Rick Riordian for Creating this Extraordinary Adventure!

A/N: Hello and welcome back to another chapter! I apologize if the lemon chapter (last chapter) was lacking in content. I'll try to fix that in later chapters when there are lemon chapters going on. I'd like to thank those who continue reading for doing so, as it really helps me out thus far. So, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and as always, favoriting and following the story always helps me out. And if you want to give me your input, than PMing me or sending a review my way is how you do that. So, let's get on with the chapter!

I was the first to wake up. As I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I had expected to wake Calypso. However, since she was asleep across from me and she didn't wake up. I thought about waking her up, so we could get started on the day. _Jesus,_ I thought. _All we've done for the past day and a half is sleep! We haven't done anything!_ I shook my head and decided I'd let her sleep in. I quietly threw off my covers and got out of bed, leaving her alone. As I got out of bed, Calypso rolled over onto her side, facing away from me. I grabbed me dirty clothes from the night before and grinned, thinking about the "party" we had. _Gods, she had been so tight._ I walked into my room and put my dirty tunic into my dirty clothes basket. After I had gotten dressed in a fresh tunic, I walked outside and looked around the farm area. I looked over at the chicken pen and decided I'd start the day with feeding them.

I started out with throwing seeds at the chickens. As always, I got some humor from watching a few fight over just one seed. _I love it when they do that._ I just remembered that I had killed one of my bots out here the other day. I sighed in frusteration, realizing that I had never cleaned up the mess. I decided that I should probably do that. I walked back over to the spot that I had done it at. I looked down at the mess. The bot had been bleeding golden oil, that's how I powered it. It had been bleeding all over the sand a bit after I left it. I decided I might as well take it back to the crafting workshop thing I had built a year or so back. Speaking of workshops, a painful thought came to my mind. It was a simple concept that Calypso and I had briefly talked about while I was marooned here, like before I became a permenant inhabitant of Ogygia. _Leo and Calypso's Autoshop Repair. Or was it Leo and Calypso's Auto and Repair? No, it was Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair and Hot Cedar! Wasn't it? No, that's not it either. Blast it all, what was it?_ I sighed in defeat, realizing damn well that I didn't remember after all. I grabbed the bot's arms and began to drag it back to the shop. I hadn't really realized how heavy it was. I dragged the bot by it's arms and stopped every once and a while. _My Gods, this thing is so heavy it's not even funny._ I finally got the bot back into my workshop, sweating from the hard work. "Ok, let's get this sucker onto the bench." I said. I slipped my arms under the bot's legs and back. I lifted it up and immediately fell over. "Jesus! This thing is heavy as Hades itself!" I said. I got back up, as I brushed the dust off of myself.

"What the Hades is this? How can I lift this by myself?" I asked. I attempted to lift it again, only to fail again. "Maybe I should consider working out!" I said, after recovering. I took one last desperate attempt and some how managed to get the defective bot up onto the work bench. "Oh, finally. Jeez, I thought that I'd never be able to get this guy up here." I said, as I walked over to a table in the corner of the room and grabbed my tool belt and fastened onto the lower half of my tunic. I walked back over to the work bench and pulled a screwdriver from my belt. I started to unscrew the screws on the bot's face plate, which protected the gears and machinery beneath. I placed each and every screw that was taken out on a metal tray to my left. I eventually removed the face plate and also placed that on the metal tray. I took a look at the bot's machinery and gears. _I don't see how they would have memory problems..._ I thought to myself. I reached into my belt and pulled out a magnifying glass. I watched as the screwdriver disappated, as if it had never existed. That was the problem here with the belt. It only allowed certain tools and items to be present at once and sometimes it varied. I think it has something to do with weird time flow and magical activity on Ogygia. I can tell you that much.

I looked at the bot's head with the magnifying glass, but didn't see anything. "Damn." I said, as I put the magnifying glass down on the table. "Nothing." I walked over and grabbed my leather work gloves and slipped them on. _I have a feeling that things are about to get dirty. No, not like that. Get your head out of the gutter. Hey, me? Leo Valdez? I can joke sometimes, can't I?_ I walked back over to the bot and sighed. "I'm going to have to take you guys apart and rebuild you. I'll have to update their software. Also, I have to manufacture more of the gold oil." I said to myself. That's when I noticed something shining from within the bot's head. "Hey..." I muttered in surprise, as I grabbed the magnifying glass. "Hot damn!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw it. "That has to be the problem!" I put the magnifying glass down and started to moved the gears and wires around, so I could see what I thought to be the problem. "Bingo! That has to be it!" I said, in an excited tone. "What is the problem?" I heard Calypso's voice. I jumped a little bit, before realizing that she was right next to me.

"Jesus." I said, as I recovered. "Honey, come look at this!" Calypso walked over to me and looked into the magnifying glass to where I was looking at. "What is that?" she asked me, before looking back up at me, looking into my eyes. I had to use all of my will power just to refrain from leaning over and kissing her. "That is the uh, bot's memory CPU chip. And I believe it's the reason that the gardening bot's been malfunctioning lately." Calypso continued to look at me. "Why would you think that is the problem?" she asked. "Because, it's not in it's slot all the way." I said, as I went back to looking through the magnifying glass. "If I can get it into it's slot, than I may actually be able to get them to work properly." Calypso didn't respond for a few seconds. "You're a genius." she said at last. I looked up at her, to see her with a longing look in her eyes. "You know damn well that I'm a genius, Babe." I said. She blushed, or at least I thought I saw her blush. "Babe? You've never called me 'babe' before." she said, as she stepped closer. "Do you like it when I call you 'babe', Babe?" I asked, as I stepped closer to her. "Maybe I do." she said, as she stared up into my eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Come here." I said in gruff voice, as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her almost immediately and in response, she wrapped her arms around my neck. We continued to kiss until we were rudely interrupted. "Well," a voice said. I immediately pulled away from her, pulling a screwdriver from my belt to defend ourselves with. "it looks like you two have settled in just fine. Calypso my girl, I need to talk to you." I stared at Hermes, who looked at Calypso, disregarding my existence. "Hey, if you're going to talk to Calypso, _my_ Calypso, than I have a right to be involved!" I exclaimed at Hermes. Hermes looked at me, giving me an evil look. He lifted his arm and pointed his index finger at me. My limbs locked and I was just lifted off of my feet. Literally. I rose off of the wooden floor of the workshop and the top of my head lightly brushed the ceiling. "This does not concern you, boy." Hermes said. "Put him down!" Calypso cried, jumping up and down, only to just barely touch my knees.

 _Yeah! Put me down!_ I wanted to say, but I couldn't even speak, let alone move. "He didn't even do anything!" Calypso protested. Hermes let out an angry sigh and dropped me on my ass. "Ow!" I said. "Son of a b-" I started to speak, but Hermes cut me off. "Watch your language boy!" he said. "Can I be involved in this discussion?" I asked. "No!" Hermes said in an angry tone. Calypso looked at him with an angry tone. "Can he please be a part of the discussion?" she asked. Hermes let out an angry growl. "Fine." he said. Hermes walked outside to the beach. "Come Calypso and boy. We have much to discuss." I let out an angry growl at being called boy, but I followed them, eager to see what this was about. We all walked down to the shoreline and Hermes began to speak. "The Olympian Council have been talking for the past couple weeks." Hermes said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Um, I'm an Olympian God. I may go where I wish to go." he said. "Duh."

"No, I mean you gave me a week, Lord Hermes." I said. "Never trust a God." Hermes said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me, sporting an evil grin. "Oh, you better be joking!" Hermes exclaimed, as he walked up to me. "Let's see if this rings a bell." He cleared his throat. "Little pig, little pig, let me in!" he said. _Um, what is that supposed to mean?_ "Yeah, that rings a bell, I guess. Although, I'd probably tell that to Calypso at night." I said. Calypso looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Leo? What do you mean?" she asked. I winked at her, a mischievous glint in my eyes. Calypso frowned and slugged me in the arm. And trust me, it hurt. "Cute." Hermes said, in a sarcastic tone. "But the point is that I can come and go when I want. And that I have a message." I sighed. "What's the-" Hermes started to laugh. "Hey, boy? Shut up." he said. I let out a growl of anger. "What's the message?" Calypso asked in a tone that suggested she was annoyed with Hermes like I was. "The message is that the Olympian Council and I have been trying to decide what to do with you." he said.

"We've thought about you punishing you for falling in love, since your punishment was to fall in love and watch them leave. And this one didn't leave." Hermes turned to look at me with an evil look. "Or, we could punish you dear boy, by forcing the love of your life to fade from existence, just like out dear Pan did some years back." I gulped back tears. "Oh, Hades. We couldn't decide on either. So, I'm supposed to give you two choices." he said. "First choice, is that you lose your immortality and you and your _boy_ will be able to leave this island. Second choice, you loose your immortality and you and your _boy_ can stay on this island for your entire lives. You can also have visitors, as it wouldn't be a phantom island anymore. Or, if you want, we could make this island impossible for mortals to find. And there would be a list of approved guests that could come and go from Ogygia." I itched my head. "Well, there is a third choice for you, Calypso. You could uh, leave this island and come to live on Olympus as my immortal wife." Hermes said. "You'd be with someone better than this wall flower." I was burning with anger at this point. I got up from where I was sitting down and slugged Hermes in the jaw.

Hermes staggered backwards a little bit, before walking up to me, towering over me, at least half a foot taller than me. I tried to back up and it surprised me that Calypso got in front of me, as if she was protecting me. "No! No!" he said. He walked up to Calypso and pushed her away from me. "Not any of that shit flies with a God!" Hermes said in an angry voice. "I have to make sure you are punished. And I have to make sure that you understand that you can't do this." I felt myself lift off of the sand and before I knew it, Hermes had willed my body to slam into a tree. I hit the tree on my side and crumbled to the sand. "Leo!" she called, as I heard her run up to me. "I'm fine, really." I lied, as it felt like my ribs had shattered. "I choose the second choice. Now get off of my island, you monster." Calypso said, as I heard her begin to cry. "As you wish. You are now mortal." Hermes said, before snapping his fingers. "One last thing Leo Valdez. I am a very patient God. It could be years from now, but you will pay for assualting me. And mark my words, when I come back, I'll bring all of my friends with me. Good day." And with that, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him disappear in a flash of white.

I let out a groan as I got up from the sand and stood up straight next to Calypso. I looked at her, to see she looked entirely different. Either that, or she was so much more beautiful that I didn't recognize her. At first, it looked as if her entire body was glowing pure white. Eventually the white faded and I saw the new Calypso. She was beautiful. Her immortal glow was gone, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. She still had the same dark almond eyes, the same caramel-colored hair. Well, actually her hair sometimes looked like a dark shade of blonde, or a light brunette, but that isn't the point. The point is, is that my heart felt like it was pounding a million miles per minute. It felt like it, but in reality, my heart was beating at a steady rate. She looked like she was my age, maybe a year and a half older than me. She had a perfect tan, her body looked amazing, it was as if I was seeing her the first time. I couldn't even describe how beautiful she was, she looked even more so than ever before. "Oh my Gods." I said, as I stared into her eyes. "What?" she asked. "What is it?" I stepped forward and put my hands on her waist, causing her to blush.

"You are so beautiful!" I exclaimed at last, as I kissed her with as much passion I could. She returned the kiss with just as much passion, as she wrapped her arms around my back. My heart was pounding now, unlike before. My heart was pounding, yes. But, I was perfectly fine otherwise. Hermes had slammed me into a tree just minutes ago, but now I felt fine. I felt as if I were in Elysium. I felt healed. We continued to kiss like that for what felt like hours. She finally pulled away, leaving us both gasping for air. She held my cheeks and my hands remained on her waist. "W-what was that for?" she asked, after she had finally caught her breath. "You look even more beautiful than ever before, Calypso." I said, as my heart rate slowly began to steady once more. "It's as if becoming mortal has made you even more beautiful than before." We just stared into each other's eyes. I stared into her enchanting her eyes. Her dark almond enchanting eyes. "I need you." I whispered, as I kissed her once more. We may have gone farther than that, but frankly I was still tired from last night, and I doubted she wanted to go again.

After several minutes of just kissing and taking breaks, then returning to kissing, we just stood there, holding each other and touching noses. Eventually we went back to the cave and Calypso began to make breakfest, as I watched from the table, giving her the eyes of a love sick puppy. Every once and a while, she would look back at me, see the love sick look I was giving her and then, she'd blush, before turning around and going back to making breakfest. She made a sort of humming sound as she made breakfest, and it practically made my love sick look worse. Or better, which ever one is appropriate. Eventually she sat down at the table across from me, after putting a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. We ate in silence for a while, me eating like I was starving, seeing that we hadn't eaten in at least a day. "We need to talk Leo." Calypso said, finally breaking the silence. "About what, Baby?" I said, as I met her eyes. She immediately blushed and looked away. "You don't have to do that." I said. "Do what?" she asked, as she looked back at me. "You don't have to blush when I call you Babe, Baby or anything else. No one is here with us. You don't have to ashamed." I said.

"Oh, I'm not ashamed. It's just, it's just, it's j-j-" she began to stutter, so I interrupted her. "It's just what, honey?" I asked her. She blushed again, a little lighter than last time, before she spoke. "I don't know." she said. I sighed. "Well, on that happy note, what did we need to talk about?" I asked. "We need to talk about the fact that we won't be alone on this island for much longer." My heart began to beat faster and sweat beaded up on forehead. _Is she saying that she's pregnant?_ "I'm not pregnant." she said, as if she had read my thoughts. "I understand that is probably what it sounded like, but I promise that is not what I meant." I let out a sigh of relief. "What did you mean, than?" I asked. "The Lord Hermes said that the island was open to a list of pre-approved mortals." Calypso asked. "And you want to discuss who could come here and who could not." I said. "Yes." she said. "Very well." I said, as I put my spoon down and smiled at her. "Who did you have in mind?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know. Your friends, Percy Jackson-" she had began reeling off a list, but I stopped her once she said Percy's name. "No, forget it. This discussion is over."

"But-" she started to speak, but I interrupted. "No buts! I realize this may be your island, but _I_ am the _man_ of the island." I said. "It's not my island Leo, it's ours." she said. "No, Ogygia is rightfully your island. I shouldn't even have stayed here for so many years. I abandoned the prophecy I was a part of, just to stay here and fall in love with you." I said. "Not that I regretted any of it. I love being here with you." Calypso looked happy. "I'm flattered Leo, but I'm being serious. Percy is a-" I growled in anger. "Percy is an ass!" I exclaimed, slamming my fist down onto the table. "I hate him for what he did to you! He denied your offer of staying here with you, decided to go on his stupid quest with his stupid friends! I decided to stay here with you, because you my dear, are enchanting! I could hardly resist kissing you everytime I saw you before we were in a relationship." I went back to eating. "But we have something on this island! This place is a sanctuary! It's a safe haven from the outside world!" Calypso protested. "For the last time, no!" I said. "Please? Leo?" she asked. "For me?" She looked at me, as she fluttered her eyelids.

I stared back at her, my eyes narrowing. She continued to give me that look, she started to look love sick, just like I had been towards her minutes ago. I sighed. "How do we contact them?" I asked. She smiled at last. "If Ogygia is no longer a phantom island, than maybe that means we can send one of those Iris-Messages that you and your demigod friends always send to each other." Calypso said. I let out an angry sigh, knowing damn well I had lost. _We had a stash of Golden Drachmas for emergencies only._ "Go prep a water source to create a rainbow. I'll go get a Golden Drachma." I said in a glum tone. "Yes!" Calypso exclaimed, as she got up from the table and ran from the cave. I let out an angry sigh, as I reclined a little bit in my chair.

 _..._

My dream that night was, horrific to say the least. I had my hands and feet bound by rope, my hands bound behind my back. I was knelt on both of my knees, kneeling in the sand. All of my other friends were kneeling on the shoreline. Percy was there, I was there, Calypso was there, a guy who looked like me was there, Piper and Jason were there, everyone was there. There was one guy I didn't recognize, he was standing right in front of me, and this guy really stood out from all of us. He was in full combat armor, from head to toe. The combat armor was gray and the guy had bleached blonde hair. In his hands, he held what looked like a wooden club, that was covered in blood and what looked like small pieces of meat. "Hi. You're Leo, right?" the guy asked in a filtered voice. "I'm Scar." That's when I noticed that someone was on the ground and it looked like the person's head had been beaten badly. Beaten to the point of no recognition whatsoever. I felt sick to my stomach and if I weren't dreaming, I probably would have thrown up.

A/N: Well... what a way to end the chapter. So, what do you think Leo's nightmare meant? In the next chapter, it will be revealed what happened with the Iris-Message. So, thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed and please don't forget to follow, favorite and/or drop a review! I'm gonna go though, so have a good day, and bye!

In The Next Chapter of Ogygia Is My Home: Percy get's a message from Leo while at Camp Half-Blood. Meanwhile, Leo wakes up a few days later with a hangover.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Percy Jackson Series or the Characters. All Rights Go To Rick Riordian for Creating this Extraordinary Adventure!

 _Percy_

I let out a sad sigh. It had been two years. My friends and I gathered in a small wooded area of Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth clung to me, as she cried into my shirt. Everyone hated bringing up this subject. _Leo Valdez, where did you go?_ Our friend had been dead for two years now. At least, we were sure he was dead. He'd gone missing during our attempts to prevent Gaea's awakening. Did we succeed? Of course not. The Goddess or Titaness of the Earth awoke anyway. We did manage to defeat her though and saw that she was put back to sleep. I shifted in my shoes a little, as I listened to Annabeth's quiet sobs. I had heard that Leo and Annabeth had been relatively close, seeing as they both enjoyed construction. We were all there. Annabeth and I, my brother Tyson, Piper and Jason hugging, huddled underneath an umbrella and Frank and Hazel, both of them standing at opposite ends of the wooded hollow. They both gave each other looks of hate. They had broken up half a year ago, (long story) after Hazel and seen Frank kissing a daughter of Aphrodite.

Rachel was also there, standing in at the edge of the hollow, not wanting to be around Annabeth or I. I had a feeling that there was a feeling of jealousy that Rachel directed towards Annabeth. It didn't matter though. No one seemed to want to speak. It was just _too_ gloomy. In fact, today was the two year anniversary of Leo's mysterious disappearance. We had searched everywhere for him, but with no luck. The guy, from what I had heard, was blasted off of the Argo II towards the sea. If you're not a son of Poseidon, which he is not, you aren't expected to survive that fall. I stepped forward, as Annabeth let go of me and placed a single red rose against two wooden boards, branded together to form a cross. Etched into the wood, _Leo Valdez_. We had all brought a rose to lay against the gravestone. Or was that grave wood? Just then, I heard a hissing sound, like the sound of a snake hissing. I was confused and looked to the source of the sound, which was up in a tree. It was a black cloud of smoke, that was materializing out of nowhere. I drew Riptide and I heard all my other friends draw their weapons. Before we could charge the monster that was apparently spawning from the smoke cloud, a teenage boy fell from the cloud, hitting the ground several feet below.

The boy got up off of the ground and brushed himself off. He wore a black jacket, under that, a black T-shirt torn at the shoulder and denim jeans. He had long, wild black hair, that could be easily pulled back into a ponytail. And on top of that, he had a little bit of five o-clock shadow growing on his chin and below his mouth. "May I advice that you cut your hair, Nico? You look homeless." I said. "Shut up, Percy." Nico said. "Where have you been?" I asked. "Around. I've been hanging out in the Underworld a lot. Hi, Hazel." he said. "Hi!" she said, in a cheerful tone, after seeing her step-brother. " _Hi Hazel._ " I heard Frank mutter under his breath. "I'm going back to Camp." Frank said, before storming off into the wooded area. "What's with him?" Nico asked. "You've been out of action for a while, Nico. You've missed a lot." Piper said. "We'll leave you two alone to talk. Come on, guys, Annabeth." Annabeth rushed over to me. "But, Percy-" she started to speak, as I gently gripped her arms. "I'll be fine, Annabeth. Nico and I are old friends. Right, Nico?" I asked. I looked at him, to see him nodding. "I don't want to go. The last time you were alone with Nico, you got in trouble with his dad!" she protested.

"I'll be fine, Doll. Just go back to Camp, ok?" After I finished talking, I pulled her closer and kissed her. "You're not alone!" Nico hissed. "Sorry." I said, as I pulled away from Annabeth. "Go." I whispered. She sighed, but relunctantly left my grip. "We'll wait for you, Percy!" Jason said, as he walked off. Once everyone was gone, save for me and Nico, I turned to him. "Ok. You obviously didn't come all the way to Camp to see me. What have you found out?" I asked. "Not a lot. I asked around in the Underworld. I asked Dad, the Furies, C-" he was speaking about the Furies, but I interrupted him. "Mrs. Dodds." I corrected. I still had nightmares about my first monster kill. " _The Furies_." Nico said, in an impatient tone. "I even asked Cerberus. I didn't get very far there." He let out an angry grunt. "So, did you find anything?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes. The second time I asked my dad, I asked if he had any problems, maybe we could help each other out." he said. "And, what did Hades say?" I asked. "He said there were weird happenings going on in his realm. He told me that four or five souls had just disappeared." I was confused. "Disappeared?" I asked, waving my hand. "Like, just vanished, as if they'd never died. I'll tell him I'd try to keep an eye out for his 'lost souls'. And in return, he told me that Valdez's soul has not passed through the Underworld." he said.

"So, Leo's alive?" I asked, in a shocked voice. "Maybe. But I was thinking more like that he is sick and he just hasn't died yet. Or he found a safe haven." Nico said. That's when I heard a shimmering sound. I turned to the source of the noise, to see a haze of mist in the air. It cleared, and I saw the face of a Hispanic male. He had brown eyes and black, curly hair. "Percy! Is that you?! The reception over here is pretty bad!" the guy said. "Who-?" I began to speak, as a chill went down my spine, as I realized who it was. "Leo? Is that you?" I asked in shock. "Yeah! It's me! L-" I interrupted him. "Where have you been the last two years? What happened to you?" I screamed at him. "Percy, look. I don't have much time to explain. But, you and all the others need to get here." Leo said. "Get where?" I asked. "Here! I'm trapped on an island!" I sighed in anger. "What island?!" I asked in anger. "Look, stop asking questions, Percy. Just listen. Do you have Festus there at Camp?" he asked. I sighed, but nodded. "Ok, to find me, Festus is going to need a GPS Locater Chip." Leo said. "Where do I find one?" I asked. "In Bunker Nine. There is wall with a shield-wheel thing on it. It requires a code to open up the store house. You're going to want to spell out Esperanza Valdez. Turn the outer rim of the shield that has the letters, turn that clock-wise and click the center button as you spell her name. You may want to write it down." he advised. "Nico?" I asked. "Paper?"

Just out of sheer luck I guess, Nico actually fished out a pad of paper. He tossed it to me and started to write. "E-s-p-e-r-a-n-z-a space V-a-l-d-e-z. You got it?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I do. Anything else I need to know?" I asked. "Yeah, probably. I needed someone to keep watch over the store house. I appointed Hank McPowell to do the job. He's a son of Hephaestus, just like me. That's why I trusted him." he said. "Why did you need him?" I asked. "I told him to take over and catelog my inventions and create the ones that hadn't been made yet if anything was to ever happen to me." Leo said. "Tell him you need the Festus GPS Chip. He'll know where to find it. And once you've done that, there is a slot in Festus's head that you can put the chip in. Once you've done that, just let me build a locator beacon for Festus to track. That's how you'll find me." I let out an angry growl. "Leo, whe-" Leo interrupted me. "Look guys, I'm fading fast and I don't know when I'll be able to get back to you. Just to what I told. I'll be waiting here with Ca-" The mist dissolved before Leo could finish his sentence, leaving Nico and I in the middle of a wooded hollow, with the grave of a friend we now knew was alive.

 _Leo_

I opened my eyes. I was about to move, when I realized my head was pounding. It felt like I had a killer migraine. I tried to scream, but it came out as a groan, as that was all I had the energy for. I whimpered like a baby. That's when I realized Calypso was lying on top of me and she was naked. And so was I. That's also when I realized I was inside of her, or at least, well, you know. I looked around to room, and tried to sit up, but with Calypso on top of me, I was restricted. I laid back down, and I felt her grip tighten around me. I noticed that the covers came up to just the small of Calypso's back and both of our right legs were exposed, as the covers didn't cover our legs. I let out another groan of pain, as my head continued to pound without showing signs of stopping. I looked over to the side table to the right of our bed and saw what was causing the migraine. "Shit." I whispered, as I saw the two empty bottles of wine on the table. "I must be hungover." I laid my head back down on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. But with the pounding headache, it wasn't happening.

"This fucking bites." I muttered, as Calypso shifted in her sleep. "Could you just wake up and get me a ice pack?" I asked. Calypso shifted once more, but didn't wake up. I moved a little bit, to try to get out of bed without causing myself too much pain. I managed to move out of Calypso, I have no idea how I pulled out without waking her, but I did. I moved out from under the covers and tried to stand up on the carpeted cave floor. I stumbled a little and nearly fell, but I put my hand on the wall to maintain my balance. I walked over and to the shelf on the left side of the bed, that held all my clothes and a few personal belongings. I grabbed the robe that Calypso had made for me a couple days ago, to symbolize her love for me, it was made of white cotten, and I put it on. I crept out of our room and into the kitchen area, grabbing a glass from the shelf. I turned on the faucet and filled the glass with water. I had heard that if anyone ever got hungover, than you would want to drink lots of water, as it helped sooth it. And that is what I planned to do. I was drinking from the glass, when out of nowhere, my lower legs just felt like jello. "Oh. _Ooohhhh._ Uh-Oh." I said, as I wobbled on my feet, realizing what was next. I lost my balance and fell on my back, spilling some of the water on my robe and the rest all over the cave floor. My eyelids fluttered as I passed out. _Yep. Hangovers are a bitch._

 _Percy_

"So, who is going to go with you up to Bunker Nine?" Nico asked me, as we walked through the woods. "You, first of all. And I feel like Jason would want to come along as well." I said, as we neared the edge of the woods. "I think that's good." Nico said. I nodded. We walked out of the woods and up to the cabins. Everyone was there. Annabeth was sitting on the stair that was beneath the door to the Athena cabin, with her head in her hands. Rachel was standing next to the Hera cabin, which to this day, I didn't understand why it was there, as Hera had no known Half-Blood children. Frank and Jason stood by the Zeus cabin, Tyson by the Poseidon cabin, working on some kind of project and Hazel and Piper sat at the foot of the Aphrodite cabin, just whispering to each other. "Come on man." I said, as we walked up to Jason. "Hey Frank, what's up? Look man, I'm gonna need you to scram real quick. Why don't you go talk to that daughter of Aphrodite that you fancy so much?" I asked. Frank looked at me angrily. "I told you guys that that was an accident." He mumbled, tears coming to his eyes as he walked away. "That wasn't cool, Percy. What do you need to talk to me for?" Jason asked.

"Walk with us, Jason." I said, as he, Nico and I walked back towards the woods. "Okay. Where are we going?" he asked. "To Bunker Nine." I said. "Why?" Jason asked. "We just need to go." I said, not wanting to tell the truth yet. "Is there something that you need to tell me, Percy? Nico?" Jason asked. I waited to answer until we had gotten into the woods. "Okay Jason. You have to promise not to tell anyone about this yet." I said. "Of course. Anything you need to say." he said. "Leo's alive." I said. Jason's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "How do you know?" I sighed. "When you guys left Nico and I in the hollow, we began talking about what he had been doing lately, and all of a sudden, an Iris-Message just popped up. And it was Leo, calling to tell us he was alive. And that he was trapped on an island." Jason's eyebrows scrunched up together. "What island would he be trapped on? What other proof is there?" he asked. "Nico told me that Leo's soul had not passed through the Underworld in the last two years. It's been silent there." I said. "Yeah. Well, except for four or five souls that have just vanished from the Underworld." Nico chimed in.

"Vanished?" Jason asked. Nico nodded. "Just gone. As if they had never died in the first place." he said. "Does that worry you?" Jason asked. "More than you know." Nico replied. "Guys? We need to get to Bunker Nine." I said. "Right." Nico said. "Let's get moving." We had been walking for not even a minute, when Jason spoke. "Why are we going up to Bunker Nine again?" he asked. "Leo said that if we were to find him, we needed to get a GPS Locator Chip for Festus to use. He told us we could find it in a store house hidden in the bunker." I said. We continued walking, until we came to the door of Bunker Nine. I opened it up and the three of us walked in. We walked around, looking for the shield thing that Leo had described to us, and after a minute of searching, we found it on the wall to the east of where we started. I saw the outer ring of letters. "Jason hold this." I said, as I handed him the note with the name that Leo had told us was the code. "And read it to me as I put the code in." I touched the outer ring of letters and was sort of surprised to find that it actually moved. _So, Leo wasn't lying._

"Start reading, Jason. And go slowly." I said. I now noticed a pointer, on the ring below the ring of letters, and it actually made sense now how I was to put said letters in. "E." I turned the wheel to the E and pressed the button. "S." I turned the wheel clock-wise to the S and pressed the button. "P." I turned the wheel clock-wise to the P and pressed the button once more. I kept doing this and listening to the letters that Jason spoke. "Here goes nothing." I said, as I pressed the button. We waited. And waited. And waited, and waited and waited. But nothing happened. I turned around to look at my friends. "I guess Leo was lying." I said. "There is no secret workshop thing." Just then, I heard a faint creaking from behind me. I turned around, to see the brick wall slowly opening. "Spoke too soon, Percy." Nico said. "Shut up." I said, as the passage opened all the way, revealing a stairwell lit only by torches. "Well, into the abyss?" I asked. "Into the abyss." Nico agreed. I took my first step into the passage, with Jason and Nico behind me and began my descent into the unknown.

 _Leo_

I let out a groan as I woke up again. As my eyes opened, I could just make out Calypso sitting beside me, wearing her white robe. "Leo? Are you okay?" she asked. I just stared back at her, as I tried to decide what to say. "I, uh, no. I'm not." I said. She gave me a look of sympathy. "Aww..." she replied, in a cute tone. My heart fluttered. Just when I hear her soothing voice like that, it mentally and a kind of physically incapacitates me. "What's wrong?" she asked, in a more serious tone. "I feel absolutely shit-faced." I said, as I laughed hoarsely. She cocked her head at me. "What does that mean? You said 'shit-faced'. What does that mean?" I sighed. "It means that I'm hungover. We, uh, didn't drink alcohol last night, did we?" She nodded. "As a matter of fact, we did." she said. "How much?" I asked, as I sighed in frusteration. "At least one bottle of wine to the each of us." I let out an angry sigh. "Do you feel alright?" I asked. She nodded. "Aside from a mild headache, I feel fine." she said. "Why do you ask?" I thought for a second. "I'm hungover. When a mortal has too much alcohol to drink, they get hungover. You said you have a mild headache? Well, multiply that by one-thousand and that is what's up with me." I said.

"I'm sorry. Why do you have a hungover, as you said?" she asked. " _Hangover._ " I corrected. "It's hungover when your talking about it, when it affects you. It's hangover when you say something like, 'I have a hangover'." She stared at me for a few seconds. "What causes it?" she asked. I shrugged. "Well, alcohol isn't exactly good for mortals anyway." I said. "Ranging from Whiskey to Vodka, it's all something you wouldn't want to drink on a daily basis." Calypso shot me a questioning look. "Why not?" she asked. "Because if you drink to much alcohol on a daily basis, it could mess up either your kidneys or liver. I don't remember which. I want to say it's the liver." I said. "Speaking of headaches, I could really use an ice pack or something." She laughed as she laid down on top of me. "Forget an ice pack Leo, let's just mess around!" she said, as she kissed me. I returned the kiss with passion, as I wrapped my arms around her. But as I got more excited, the headache increased at what felt like an exponential rate. I stopped the kiss and let out a groan of pain, as I tried hard not to cry. "What's wrong?" Calypso asked, in a concerned tone. "I told you I have a pounding headache." I said. "I can't do this. It hurts me too much." Calypso just grinned as she undid her robe and slipped it off of her shoulders, revealing her stunning body. "We'll take it slowly." she whispered, as she got off of the bed and helped me up. She undid my robe and pushed it off of my shoulders. "Slowly. Okay." I whispered, as I kissed her.

 _Percy_

As we walked down the staircase, I eventually saw a light at the end of the tunnel that went downwards. We eventually came down to the end of the staircase and I found myself in a room that was big, I could tell. I saw a somewhat muscular guy sitting at a desk, with glasses on, flipping through papers. I cleared my throat and knocked on the wall. The guy scrambled up from his seat and grabbed a pipe from under the desk. "Are you Hank? Hank McPowell?" I asked, as I raised my hands, as if I were surrending. "We don't want any trouble." He gave us a weird look, but eventually spoke. "Yeah. I'm Hank. Who are you?" he asked, not lowering his weapon. "I'm Percy Jackson. This is Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo. Leo Valdez sent us." I said. "Leo Valdez?" Hank exclaimed, as he lowered his pipe. "Leo's dead!" I shook my head. "No, he's not. I got an Iris-Message from him about fifteen minutes ago." He just stared at us. "Yeah? What did he say?" he asked. "He said that if we wanted to find him, that we needed a chip. From you." I said. Hank shrugged. "Well, that does sound like Leo. On the account that he is the one who put me in this hellhole in the first place." he said. "You can lower your hands. I'm not going to hurt you. If you don't hurt me."

"We won't hurt you. We want information on the chip that Leo told us about." I said. Hank opened up his arms. "Then we do business." he said. "Come." We followed him as he sat back down in his chair and wheeled over to the desk behind him. "Okay, you mentioned a chip, but I sense that isn't the real reason you came down here." he said. "So... let's discuss what products Leo sells down here. Weapons, Advanced Armor Systems, Blueprints, and e-" I cut Hank off. "Hank, I don't want to sound rude, but Leo said something about a chip." Hank gave me a confused look. "Um, Percy? What exactly did Leo tell you this place was?" he asked. "He didn't tell us anything about this place. Just that we needed to find you and get the chip." Jason replied. "Leo told me exactly what was down here when he sent me here." Hank said, as he got up and flicked on a light. "Nothing." Dozens of flood lights came on in the ceiling, stretching for at least a hundred feet. There were cabinets with oversized drawers, military-grade chests and lots of stuff that seemed to be a lot for nothing. "Wow." I said, as my voice echoed. "Yeah. He didn't tell me about the extensive inventory he had set up down here either." Hank said, as he smiled. "Come on, I'll show you to the chip."

We all followed Hank as he walked over to a cabinet, unlocked a drawer and he brought the drawer out. In the foam, placed in an outline was a chip the size of mini cereal bar. "A GPS chip, military-grade circuitry board, fully functional. So, what's your interest in it?" he asked. "I uh, want to borrow it." I said. "Okay. Have at it." Hank said. "Wait. 'Have at it'? It's as simple as that?" I asked. Hank nodded. "It's as simple as that." he said. I reached for the chip, but before I could grab it, Hank snatched it from the drawer and held it above his head. "Ah, ah, ah." he said, wagging his finger with his other hand. "You really thought I was just going to hand it over for free? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. You are going to have to work for it, pal." I let out a growl of anger. "Okay. What do you want?" I asked. "There we go." Hank said, as he smiled. He placed the chip back in the drawer, closed it and locked it again. "Follow me." he said, as he walked off. We followed him throught the store house and to what looked like a big vault. "So, when Leo put me down here, he left me with the codes to literally everything down in this dump. Well, that is, except the code for this vault. I've been trying to crack this thing for as long as I can remember! And every attempt at cracking it and I fail!" he said.

"Yeah? What does that have to do with us?" I asked. "I need the daughter of Athena. I need your girlfriend to help me out! Your girlfriend Annabeth, I know she can help me crack this code! I just know she can!" Hank said. "You're talking about thievery." I said. "This is all that is left of Leo. We don't even know if he wants to come back. So, no. I'm not going to help you steal whatever Leo has worked so hard on keeping hidden. You can forget that." Hank frowned. "No vault? No chip." he said. "You are going to give us the chip." I said. "No, I am not going to give you anything." he said. "We're not going to help you." I said. "If you don't help me, then I don't help you." he said. He walked off. "If you get wise and decide to help me out, you know where to find me. Until then, get the fuck out." he said. We sighed, as we walked back the way we came. Once we were heading up the stairs, Jason spoke. "So what now, Percy?" he asked. "We have to find some way to get that chip. With or without Hank, we'll get it." I said.

A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. So, any thoughts of the brief conflict at Camp Half-Blood? Leo is hungover, however, Calypso is not yet fully mortal and has yet to feel any effects other than a mild headache. So, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As always, a favorite and follow on this story is always appreciated. And if you want to give me your opinion, I'm all ears to a review or PM. I'm going to go though, so have a good day and bye.


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Percy Jackson Series or the Characters. All Rights Go To Rick Riordian for Creating this Extraordinary Adventure!

A/N:

 _Leo_

" _Oooohhhhh._ " Calypso moaned, her voice full of pleasure as she rode me as slow as she could. My head was pounding with a headache as she rode me. The headache wasn't too much of pain, but I was still fully aware that I was no doubt hungover. Was Calypso hungover? I didn't have a clue if she was feeling any effects. Meanwhile, I was on cloud nine without a care in the world. Of course, with a headache that wasn't making the experience fully enjoyable. Calypso must have grown inpatient, because she started to pick up the pace. "Not s-so f-f-fast!" I groaned in pain, as my headache worsened. "S-s-sorry!" Calypso moaned, even though part of me told me she wasn't sorry. I grasped her hips and began to help her move. "G-g-go fast. But t-try not to go too fast." I groaned. She nodded, as she picked up her pace a little more. After a few more minutes of this, she began to moan louder and louder. "Leo! I can't hold it in, I can't! I'm going to, I'm going-" she arched her back and let out a long moan, or more of a scream. " _Ahhhhhhh!_ " she moaned. And then, she climaxed.

 _Percy_

It had been a few days since I had spoken to Hank and to be frank, I was getting frusterated. I needed to talk to Leo. So, at dawn today, I woke up and went down to the canoe lake, that was covered in mist. I wasn't really expecting anything to happen, but it was worth trying. I threw a golden drachma into the lake. "Oh Isis, Goddess of Rainbow, please accept my offering." I said. The waves in the lake didn't grow or shrink. Simply nothing happened. "Show me Leo Valdez." I said. Nothing happened. I shrugged. "It was worth a shot." I said, as I turned around to walk away. I was not even that far away from the lake, when I heard a voice. "Foolish hangover! How dare you strike the son of Hephaestus?!" I turned around to see that a window had opened above the water and I saw Leo, shirtless and wearing white cotton pants, sitting on a bed, holding an icepack to his head. "Show off." I said, as I walked back up to the lake. Leo looked up. "Percy!" he said, grinning just a little bit. "Have you got that chip yet?" I shook my head. "No. Hank is stubborn and refuses to hand it over. He has a price." I said.

"That ass-" Leo began to speak, but eventually stopped speaking. "What's his price?" I sighed. "He said you left him everything to that store house. Codes, keys, blueprints, files, all kinds of stuff." I said. Leo nodded. "I did." he aid. "But, he says that you never gave him the code to the giant vault down there. And he says if I want that chip, that I'm going to help him crack the code to the vault." I said. "Damn it! Hank was always greedy! I'm surprised he hasn't stole anything yet!" Leo said. "Look, Percy. You can't let him in that vault! It's contents are still in production! They haven't even been tested yet!" I looked at him with a serious look. "Leo, what's in the vault that has Hank so worked up?" I asked. "He doesn't know! And you won't know either! You don't need to know! Just get that chip from him! I think you may need to force him to hand it over." Leo said. "And? How do I do that?" I asked. "I don't know! Just think of s-" Leo was speaking, but he didn't get the chance to finish, as our connection had dissolved, leaving me confused.

I knew who I needed to talk to. He was a son of Hermes. _No, not that son of Hermes. He's dead. And I kinda wish he wasn't. I need his advice right now. I need to talk to Connor Stoll._ I ran off to the Hermes cabin and put my head against the door, to check to see if anyone was awake yet. I did hear noise on the inside. So, I knocked. I waited for a answer. The door finally opened. Connor Stoll opened the door. "Connor, I need to talk to you." I said. Connor grinned. "Cool. Let's talk. Outside." Connor said, as he stepped outside. "What's up?" I cleared my throat. "You were the only one I could contact. I need equipment, for breaking and entering." I said. Connor's eyebrows raised. "Percy! I didn't expect that you would be the kind of demigod for this." he said, before grinning. "You know what? I think I have just the thing. Follow me." He walked off and I followed him. He took me to the back of the cabin, to a shack of somekind. He took a necklace with a key on it and unlocked the door, before pushing it open. We walked into the shack and Connor turned on the light. On a table, there was a heap of tangled equipment. "Utility harness, high tech jumpsuit, you name it, it's all here." Connor said. "Cool." I said. "What can it do?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. It can make you pretty much as light as a feather, making making noise a thing of the past. It has a advanced stealth system. Night vision, enhanced strengh is granted to the wearer, you name it, it's here." Connor said, looking back at me. "I'll take it. Do you have like a mask for me to use?" I asked. "Yeah." Connor replied, as he grabbed black ski mask from a shelf. "Take it all. Just take it." Connor said. "One more thing, press this button-" he pointed to a button on the wrist that looked like a lightning bolt. "-the right glove has a built-in taser in a sense." Connor finished his sentence and just looked at me for a second. "What is it for?" he finally asked, as he crossed his arms. "Let's just say I asked for something and they were unwilling to give it to me. Now, I'm going to take it."

 _Leo_

I had gotten dressed and was sitting on the bed, finally with an icepack against my head. Calypso was now in the shower, after our morning, um, never mind. I had just gotten off of the Iris-Message with Percy and I was frusterated. "Hank was always a greedy fuck. I have no idea why I ever chose him to keep watch over the secret storehouse." I said. "But since I was cabin counselar, he was my obvious pick, on the account that he was the kept track of the cabin's inventory." _Why in Hades did I choose him? Percy is going to have to take drastic measures in order to get that GPS chip. This must be a nightmare for him_. I laid back down on the bed that had not been made yet. "How am I gonna get them all over here?" I asked myself. I drifted on into thought and had just laid there for so long, that I eventually started to fall asleep. I had probably laid there kind of asleep for about five or so minutes, before I snapped out of it. "So, have you talked to Percy again lately?" Calypso asked, her question coming out from nowhere.

I laid there for a few seconds, after I grunted and opened my eyes. I stared up at the cave ceiling for a few seconds before I spoke. "What?" I finally asked, confused of what was going on. "I asked if you have heard from Percy yet." Calypso repeated. I looked over to where she was speaking from and saw that she had her back to me, as she was getting dressed after getting out of the shower. "Um, yeah, actually. After we uh, you know, and after you had gotten into the shower, he called me via Iris-Message." I replied. I looked back up at the ceiling after I spoke. "What did he say?" she asked. "Oh, he uh, said that he and his friends would come to visit within a week." I said. "Really?" Calypso asked, sounding surprised. "It was that simple?" I gritted my teeth out of irration. "No, it wasn't that simple!" I exclaimed. "They thought I was dead for the last two years, and me calling them out of the blue really shook them up!"

She didn't speak at all for a few seconds and I was scared that I had hurt her feelings. I was about to open my mouth to apologize, when she spoke again. "I'm sorry to hear that." she said. "So, I suppose it's not going to be easy for them to get out here to us?" I shook my head, knowing that she didn't see it. "No, it's not going to be easy at all." I said. "Well, what's the problem?" she asked. "The problem is that they need a lot of stuff to get out here. They need a GPS Locater chip, they need the Argo II, they need all sorts of stuff!" I said. "What's a GPS Locater Chip? What's the Argo II?" she asked. _Damn it. I knew she was going to ask about that._ "A GPS Locater Chip, or a GPS, is a piece of modern technology that helps people find places around the world. Places like New York, France, Germany, just to name a few." I said. "And the Argo II, is the very ship that we were traveling on, when Khione, the Ice Goddess, blew me off of the ship and that's how I ended up here."

"And how you destroyed my dining table?" Calypso asked, laughing. "Are you really still mad about that?" I asked, chuckling a little bit. "No." Calypso asked, as she laid down beside me. "I can't stay mad at you for long, if at all." I wrapped my arms around her and she returned the favor by snuggling up against me. "Are there anymore problems with them getting here?" she asked. "Yes, unfortunately. If anything were ever to happen to me, I employed one of my siblings from the Hephaestus Cabin to keep track of the inventory in the storehouse beneath Bunker Nine, where I keep all of my mechanical creations and such." I said. "And Percy informs me that he is a greedy little jerk." Calypso shifted a bit in my arms. "Why is he greedy?" she asked. "I left him all of the codes to everything in that storehouse. Cases, cabinets, chests. Everything. Except the code to a vault that he has just been dying to get into." I said. Calypso hesitated for a second. "Can I ask what is in that vault, as you call it?" she asked.

"You may." I said. "You are my lover and may even be my wife one day. Of course you may ask." Calypso was silent for a few seconds. "So, what is in the vault?" she asked. "There are multiple sets of high tech power armor in that vault." I said. "High tech power armor?" she asked. "I understand you don't know what that is. It's a suit that enhances the wearer's strength, speed, it has a built in heating system, that monitors the wearer's body heat and will adjust to meet their needs. Built in motion-tracker and a cloaking device." I stopped talking, so I could catch my breath. "How is it powered? I mean, I know how electricity works. Hermes spoke about it and I watched your father work here so long ago, installing the plumbing and such. That can't be easily powered, all of that." she said. "It's not easily powered." I said. "The twin sons of Hermes that I know, Connor and Travis Stoll, they created a previous version of the armor."

"So, how is that one powered?" she asked. "It has a utility harness, that contains a pretty big battery that powers all of their armor's functions. I 'borrowed' one of their suits and dismantled both it and the harness for my research." I said. "Without the harness, their suit might as well be a fashion statement." I felt her shift once again. "And your suit?" she asked. "I reverse engineered their battery. That and my suit doesn't need the harness." I said. "It's powered by a smaller, more simpler version of their battery, with melted Imperial Gold supplied by the Stoll twins, they smuggled it into camp." I said. "The melted gold boosts the battery's power." Calypso didn't speak for a few seconds. "It can do that?" she asked. "Yes. It surprised me. But I tested it myself and it worked." I said. "How big is the utility harness you mentioned that the first version of the suit uses?" she asked. "It covers the entire suit." I said. "It clips onto the back of the torso, and attaches to all of the users limbs. The suit is dead weight without that harness. Of course, my prototype eliminates the need for such a tool."

Calypso was silent. "Why does Hank want it?" she finally asked. "I don't know. And he doesn't even know that there is armor." I said. "And like I said, he is greedy. I should of known that he would do this." Calypso spoke again. "What is Percy going to do about it?" I sighed. "I don't know. When we were speaking, before we could figure out a solution, our connection dissolved. So, I guess he's on his own on this one." I said. "How can you even say that?" Calypso asked. "Aren't you going to help him?" I sighed in anger. "Calypso, he's going to have to contact me if he wants help. And I don't really want him to come here." I said. "But why? Percy is nice!" she said. "Nice? Calypso, he fucking left you here when you offered him to stay here!" I said. "He had a life to return to! A quest to complete!" she said in return, as she rolled off of me and onto her back next to me. "And what did I do? I decided to stay here and abandoned my quest!" I said.

"Percy didn't have a choice! You did!" she retorted. "Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second! We were both being threatened by Titans!" I said. "Yeah, but I think that Kronos is more threatening than Gaea ever was." Calypso replied. "Whatever." I said. I yawned and rolled over. "I'm going back to sleep. This hangover is killing me." I replied. "Do you want me to lay with you?" Calypso asked, as I felt her press herself up against my back, tempting me to say yes. "No." I said. "You need to get started on the day. I'm not going anywhere until this headache dies down." I felt Calypso getting up. "Of course, your _highness_." she said, hissing the last word. I could tell she wasn't upset, but if she were hungover, she wouldn't want to get up either. I yawned as she left the room. I closed my eyes and begged sleep to come. _Sure hope Percy is having better luck than I am..._

 _Percy_

"How does the suit feel?" Nico asked, as he and Jason helped me get the power harness on. "It feels heavy." I said, as they strapped the harness to arms and wrists. "Well, once we get this thing powered up, it should feel lighter." Jason said, as they began to strap the harness to my legs and ankles. It took about a minute for them to power up the harness and they were right, it did feel lighter after that. "Connor told me that the harness provides the user enhanced strength." I said. "Really?" Nico asked. "Do you have anything in here you can test it on?" I looked around my cabin and saw the table that had been breaking down for the last couple years. I grinned and walked up to it. I made my hand into a fist and slugged the table as hard as I could. The wood practically exploded into smaller pieces. "Holy shit!" Jason exclaimed, as he laughed. "That suit is badass!" Nico replied. I nodded. "So, what's next?" Jason and Nico asked in unison. I grinned as I grabbed my ski mask. "What's next?" I asked. I slipped on the ski mask. "I'm going to go have a nice chat with Hank."

 _Leo_

I had finally found the strength to stand up. I got up from the bed and immediately felt sick to my stomach. I resisted the urge to lay back down and walked out of the room. "Calypso." I called out in a hoarse tone, as I grabbed the wall for balance. "Calypso!" I lost my balance and fell over. "Calyps-" I began to say her name again, when I began coughing. "Caly-" I tried again and this time I retched. I felt like I was going to vomit, but there was a bit of a problem. Sure, the vomit came up, but it was stuck in my throat. I panicked, and started coughing, but to no avail. I got up, and slowly made my way to the cave entrance. I tried to walk outside and ended up falling. I tried to vomit again, but I ended up beginning to choke. On top of that, it was difficult to breathe, if I could breath at all.

 _I'm choking on my own vomit. Glorious._ I began to crawl in the sand, towards the gardens where Calyspo was standing, when she finally noticed me. "Leo!" she exclaimed, as she ran over to me. "Can't breathe." I was barely able to choke out, as I continued to choke. "Your airway is blocked!" Calypso said, as she rolled me onto my side. She started to slap my back, and the vomit trapped in my throat slowly started to drain through my mouth. I was able to breathe again, but only through my nose. I don't know what was going on, but this hangover wasn't the cause of it. Before I could say anything or do anything, I just passed out.

A/N: Well, it was a long time coming, but that was the next chapter. What did you think? Anything that I should have added? I could update this chapter later on down the road! I forgot to add the "next time" entry to the last chapter. But no worries! It won't happen anymore! And I'll fix that little error later. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please favorite and follow the story. If you want to submit input, than you can do that by PMing me or posting a review. So, have a wonderful day and, bye.

In The Next Chapter of Ogygia Is My Home: Percy interrogates Hank in order to get the GPS chip. Meanwhile, back on Ogygia, Leo learns that he has contracted a deadly virus.


	10. Update

Update:

Hey what's up, people? Um, I think you can tell that this isn't a normal chapter. It is an update. And it's not an update that I ever wanted to make. But I guess if I didn't have to make this update, then we all wouldn't be here, right? Anyway...

I don't want this update to be very long, so I'll just get to the point. If you live in the United States, then you should already know that on December 14th, the FCC repealed Net Neutrality. And if you don't live in the U.S., then I'm pretty sure this doesn't affect you.

Either way, in the country I live in, Net Neutrality is now gone. And that isn't good news for me. And you might be wondering why I'm even making an update about this. Well, I'll get to it pretty soon. For those of you who don't know what Net Neutrality is, you can either google it for yourself or just listen to the explanation I'm about to give you.

Net Neutrality is the concept that Internet service providers (or ISPs) should enable access to all content and applications regardless of the source, and without favoring or blocking particular products or websites.

So, what does this mean for me, a teenager living in the U.S.? And what does it mean for anyone else who doesn't live here, in the U.S.? I honestly don't know why I asked that last question. It most likely won't affect any of you who live outside of the U.S.

Anyway, _now_ to the point. It is now legal (in the U.S.) for ISPs to "fracture the internet" and charge more for the leftover pieces. If you're a gamer and know what microtransactions in games are, than you might get this. The whole internet is now basically a giant f***ing microtransaction.

ISPs can now charge higher prices for high speed internet and that's more of a disclaimer for me. That doesn't threaten me as a Fanfiction writer. Sure, it may take me slower to post, but I can live with that.

What I am _worried_ about is the fact that ISPs can now legally block any website for any reason. I'm sure the content on any website would have to be offensive or harmful to them, but I don't really know.

So, I'm sure that a few of the websites that I visit on a daily basis are bound to be blocked. I understand that. But the website I'm most scared of being blocked, is this one. I love this website and I love writing. This website lets me do just that. I love writing and I love getting feedback from all my followers (the few that I have right now).

I don't want this website to be blocked. But I have no control that possibility. If this website does get blocked and I can no longer use it, that's just bad for me. So, I hope it doesn't happen. But it's not hopeless. Congress has sixty working days to review and overrule the FCC's proposal. Which I hope they do.

But in any case, whether they do or do not overrule it, I can live with either decision. Because either way, I don't think this change will be permanent. That would be just stupid.

I just wanted to let you guys know that if I'm in active for a month and a half or longer, it's not my fault. I wouldn't abandon this thing and leave my stories unfinished. I've been doing this thing for almost four years and I love it. I don't intend to quit anytime soon.

Obviously, the effects of this won't take place until next year (unless Congress overrules this) and for now, I'm safe. But like I said, if I go inactive for a long period of time, it has nothing to do with me. I promise you that.

As for those who don't live in America, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you don't have to suffer through this and face the hurdles that the repeal of Net Neutrality will put Americans through.

I'm going to post this on all of my active stories. I want it to be seen by those who enjoy the content that I put out.

So, I good luck to you people who don't live here, I hope you don't get hit with this too, godspeed, and with that, I hope that I won't be forced to stop posting!


End file.
